Apple of DISCORD Tales
by Jenny DeVic
Summary: Embrace the chaos as this author attempts to fulfill a wide variety of prompts submitted both on review, PMs, and DISCORD while trying to keep each section about three pages. Every possible tale from simple character stories to Power Rangers and YuGiOh can be found here. Prompt 10: Saint Elsa! Frozen Crossover
1. Finding Christmas: Kiki, Shion, Mu

**Finding Christmas**

**For: Team Aranea & Stuff **

**Prompt: Lighthearted and funny with Shion, Mu, and Kiki**

**Author's notes: Trying to figure out a way to have all three together was a challenge, but then I decided to make it a part of the plot. The ending is cheesy and yes, it doesn't make sense, but hey, its a Christmas special. Enjoy!**

An hour ago, bits of popcorn danced and swirled around the room like fluffy stars in the skies. It was a means for the young Lemurian to practice his abilities as well as keep himself entertained. However, on that autumn day, such diversions were halted the moment Shoko popped in the old VHS cassette and the small child became enraptured by what he saw.

"Woah!" Kiki muttered as he watched the Christmas holiday tape, his body tightly wrapped around the Equuleus Saintia's arms. He couldn't care less about the plot, but instead stared at the gigantic Christmas tree, dressed topped to bottom in ornaments and garland. His eyes were captivated by the platter of a beautiful desert known as cookies and the elaborate stockings that hung by the chimney clearly made several sizes too big for the small children to wear. Kiki watched as the family hugged each other tightly before a jazzy song played and the credits rolled.

Shoko's rose-tinted eyes turned downwards, "So what did you think?"

Kiki gave a broad cheeky smile as he popped out and floated in front of her. "That was so cool! I've heard so much about Chrismas, but I didn't know it would be like that!" he shouted as spun around. "In fact! I didn't even realize people could have that much fun in the snow! I always thought it was kind of a pain in the butt!" he laughed.

The Equuleus Saint laughed, her auburn ponytail bouncing in the air. "Well, don't forget, the people in the movie only get it for only part of the year while you probably have to worry about it all the time."

Kiki nodded and scratched his head. "Yeah, that's true!" The small child darted his head at the ringing of the doorbell. "Master Mu!" He cried as he zipped through the air, nimbly circling around to the hall and opened the door. He snapped a finger to telekinetically open the door before he leaped into the arms of his teacher and burned some cosmos in gentle affection.

Mu lightly burned his back and he tapped his apprentice's nose. "Now now, Kiki. What did I tell you about carelessly floating?"

Kiki rolled his eyes. "I know, don't do it or else the humans may think I'm weird or possessed by a demon," he grumbled as he recited his Master's warning for the hundredth time.

The elder, quite adjusted to the juvenile pouts of his apprentice passed a stern look to show that he meant every word. After all, their numbers were small and the last thing they needed were humans to hunt them down after the Mariners nearly drove them to extinction. Mu looked up as Kiki's substitute mother, or babysitter as the humans called it despite it being a job that required one to be on one's feet all the time, approached him. "How was he?"

The young Saintia gave a perky double thumb's up. "He was great! He liked the tofu and udon a lot. We also made some popcorn and watched this old movie I found. I know it isn't Christmas, but he really liked it. If you ever have another emergency pop up, I'll be glad to watch him again."

**O|==========|O**

A few days passed in the workshop, and Mu noticed that the steady workflow of his apprentice had come to a halt. He was quite puzzled, for typically such behavior would follow if one was sad. Yet Kiki was as chipper as a chipmunk in a well-stocked nut hut which made the point of trying to cheer him up moot. However, his concern about what to do came to an end when the young Lemurian came up to him with a proposal.

"Master, can we celebrate Christmas?" Kiki begged.

"Christmas?" Mu repeated with a bit of confusion. He wondered if this was what the child sought and judging by his eager eyes, it was quite clear that this is what occupied his mind. "Why do you want to do that?" If the calendar was to go by, he's not even sure if it is that time of the year yet. But he supposed with the trouble that Mariners gave them along with how they nearly killed the young child, he wondered if Kiki sought the same happiness that the video provided. "I suppose, but the problem is, I don't know how to celebrate it quite right. I just don't know where to begin?" For one thing, Chrismas was one of those aspects of human culture that varied from region to region. He was certain that the type of Christmas that his young apprentice was fascinated with was more aligned with the mystical land of Hollywood where one's alignment with good and evil can determine whether they survive in the end or earn the most desirable of mates. Since his exile to Tibet, he simply had not the time or exposure to experience such a strange place. He watched Kiki's body sink, the bouncy floating that he once held muted until his feet were barely off the ground. "But I do know someone who might."

**O|=========|O**

Mu pulled out a large jar of sacred clay and Kiki watched his teacher as he took the yellowish mixture at first laid it out like a log that was just as long as he was. Slowly but surely, his hands began to work and with precise pinches and squeezes, the mysterious form began to transform into a body. It wasn't until Mu began to grab certain plants and squeezed them upon certain spots to add color that it began to resemble a figure that his Master had spoken about many times, but he himself has never met. "Ohhh, is that?" Kiki whispered taking care not to allow his excitement to interrupt the delicate work.

Mu nodded, "Indeed, this is the dolem, of my long-deceased teacher, Master Shion." He spoke as he waved his hand. "The clay that I used is quite rare for it allows me to imprint my memories of my teacher to the point that it can actually cause his spirit to think he's resurrected and thus form a long spiritual chain that then copies and imprints his memories temporarily." Mu paused. "Sorry Kiki, I know this is complicated-"

But the young apprentice shook his head. "No, I get it. It is a fake resurrection without all the messy side effects that bringing back the dead have like coming back with a decaying body or the actual soul becomes lost and cannot reincarnate properly."

Mu beamed with a warm burn of cosmos. "Very good, Kiki!" despite his mischievous nature, his apprentice picked up quite quickly on their trade. While humans often associate their trade with making gold and bringing the dead to life, the truth was that a true resurrection was just as taboo among their culture and there were far more useful and rarer metals to craft. He turned toward the features of his Master. It had been a long time since he was forced to bury him. "He should be active until tomorrow at the stroke of midnight, so we must be quite prudent with the tasks at hand." He produced a small glowing rainbow orb, that was the size of a quail egg and held it up. He closed his eyes and allowed it to do its job before inserting it inside the dolem.

Kiki gasped as he watched the dolem lightly glow before it's head mechanically turned toward him.

"Hello, Kiki," the dolem gently spoke, it's mouth moved mechanically up and down.

Kiki stared in awe. It reminded him of one of those porcelain dolls that human girls have, especially with the two small gaps that allowed the mouth to move. Most would be creeped out, but not the Lemurian child. He understood that it was a built-in flaw in the clay to make it obvious that this was not the real Shion to avoid the material to be used for unscrupulous reasons. Instead, he brought his hands together and bowed his head. "Greetings, Master Shion!" he looked up. "Master Mu told me so much about you! I'm so excited that I get to meet you at last!"

**O|==========|O**

"Oh boy! I'm so excited that I'll get to bake cookies!" cried Kiki as he wore his apron.

Mu nodded. "Indeed, and it was good that Aldebaran allowed us access to his kitchen with all the tools to craft this mysterious wonder. Master Shion, please instruct us!"

Dolem Shion's head slowly twisted and nodded slightly. "Very well. First, we must gather 2 ¾ cups of the powdery remains of weeds that have been thrashed and burned."

Mu looked puzzled. "Hmmm, flour…" he spoke as he adds the first ingredient in."

"Next, you will need a teaspoon of a ground-up alkaline crystal and a teaspoon of a leavening agent."

Kiki floated up toward the top and pulled the baking soda and powder. "Got it!" He placed it in and used his finger to shift the ingredients around. "So far, so good. What's next Master Shion."

"Next take a large container of a nutritious lactation from a large mammal. Allow it to separate and scoop the fat that floats from it before fluffing it back up from a large lactating mammal."

Mu and Kiki gasped as they turned to each other in surprise. Mu carefully walked to the table and grabbed a couple of sticks of butter and placed it in the mixture with uneasiness. "Alright…"

Dolem Shion pointed toward the next item needed. "One cup of sucrose."

"1 cup!" gasped Kiki. "But, that's used for killing weeds! Do humans really need that much?"

Two hours later….

Mu wielded the frosting tube and a small sculpting knife to carefully craft a small bit of spider web in the corner while the mysterious doll was busy holding Kiki's hand to guide him with the roof tile.

"Remember to keep the frosting tube full near the bottom, but not too much or it will sputter," the dolem spoke.

Kiki nodded as he followed the doll's instructions. He thought Master Mu was good, yet Master Shion's craftsmanship was far greater than he could ever be. He soaked in the advice like a sponge.

Aldebaran, attracted by the pleasant smell and curious about how they were doing, gasped at the trio's work. "Wow, those look amazing!" the Brazillian gasped at the intricately designed cookies. He picked up one that was shaped like a house and was impressed, yet not surprised at the level of detail each cookie had from individual siding, reflections in the glass, and even texture. The smell of each of them was beyond words. "Have you tried them yet?"

Mu nodded and pointed toward the corner, "we have set them out, but no mice have fallen for our trap."

Aldebaran gasped as a small sugar cookie house was placed over before looking down at the cookie in his hand. "These aren't poisonous, are they?"

Mu shrugged. "There is a lot of sugar in them, but as I understand humans often dismiss its negative effects and embrace the high level of dopamine release."

Kiki knelt down. Despite how nice the cookies looked, he couldn't stand to touch them when he found out how they were made. "But Master Mu, aren't mice immune to sugar highs?"

But Dolem Shion rested a clay hand on the apprentice. "They are, but just like humans, they will shorten their life spans and we must think long term if we will win the war against those that wish to nibble holes in our food supply."

**O|===============|O**

Wal-Mart- United States: The Midwest

Mu lightspeed the dolem and Kiki straight into the parking lot of the store.

"Master Shion, are you sure we'll find the necessary decorations here for the House of Aries?"

The wise dolem nodded. "Let us ask that greeter."

The Lemurian trio walked up to an old elderly gentleman with a bright yellow vest. "Hey, nice costumes! Welcome to Wal-Mart, how may I serve you?"

Kiki walked over and clutched his hands. "Excuse me, I want to bring Christmas to the House of Aries and we need an artificial tree with various trinkets that are mass-produced from various regions in Asia. Can you please guide us?" he pleaded.

The old man adjusted his glasses. "So you're all looking for Christmas merchandise? All of you are not from here, are you." He watched them nod. "This is America, and you do realize it is October, right?" he spoke with an earnest look.

Dolem Shion raised a hand. How could he be so senile? "They are in the garden area."

The old man beamed. "That's right! Just head to your right and we just put out a fresh shipment."

The trio began to walk toward their destination. Kiki turned around. "Thank you!"

The old man nodded proudly. "No problem, and Happy Holloween!"

**O|===========|O**

Kiki marveled at the main chambers of the House of Aries as the large fake green fir, chosen for not only being on the biggest but also happened to be one of the few proudly chosen products to have the price rollback sticker upon it, stood mightly. The sides of the wall were merrily decorated with various forms of artificial holly and plastic berries that appeared so real that Mu was forced to place a small sign in Pigeonese since he was receiving complaints from the elder birds that such decor was a choking hazard for the squabs.

Dolem Shion stood there as he gestured to Mu. "Mu, that doesn't look quite right. The path is too wide. We must set the fake candy canes in such a manner that it forces all those to awkwardly walk sideways in order to avoid knocking them over.

Mu gasped as he realized his mistake. "You are truly wise, old Teacher. Why there's more than enough room for people to cart things back and forth, and that cannot be the case!" He said as he motioned his hands to narrow the space between the two rows of fake candies.

The old Lemurian nodded proudly before his eyes widened.

Kiki turned and gasped as the Dolem fell to his knees and ran over. "Master Shion!"

Mu hurried over and held the clay doll. Even though certain features were made to appear false by design, the painful look in its eyes and the slow discoloration of its features. He thought that they had more time, but perhaps the clay was not stored as well as it should and has lost its effectiveness. "Master…"

The doll shifted its eyes toward the two Lemurians as its skin began to splinter and crack. "Mu, do you feel the House of Aries is decorated well?"

A slight tear fell from the Lemurian's eyes. He knew he wasn't real, but it was hard to lose him a second time, "Yes Master. Everything is placed so that no one can pass with lightspeed without knocking anything over."

"Good," the elder nodded before he turned toward the child. "We… have all the cookies decorated yes?"

Kiki nodded. "More than enough sugar to shorten the lives of a hundred humans. But they are still in the House of Taurus cooling."

"Ahh, wonderful," the doll mused before his eyes closed and his body reduced to a pile of dust.

Kiki's eyes swelled before he ran over to Mu and sobbed. "Master Mu! I thought we had more time! I liked Master Shion!"

Mu burned his cosmos near him to try to comfort him. His heart too felt torn. He didn't think he would be this emotional despite how many times that the doll wasn't real. He wasn't prepared for the untimed expiration of the Lemurian. "I did too, I'm sorry, Kiki."

The child threw his hands on his face. This was not how Christmas was supposed to be. It was supposed to be just like the video where it was the happiest day of the year. He thought if they decorated their House of Aries he could forget all the pointless deaths of several Saints and all would be okay. Instead, their gaudy decorations seem to make them feel sadder than ever.

Aldebaran stepped inside the room. He gasped at the fine decorations before he turned to see the two crying Lemurians on the floor. Aiolia, Milo and Shaka came in, helping the Taurus carry the massive amounts of cookies they have crafted. "Hey, is this a good time?" the Brazilian asked.

"Of course it is!" called a voice.

The two Lemurians turned up as the voice seemed familiar yet full of life. There standing at the entrance was Aries Shion, standing in a black surplice with Saga, Shura, Aphrodite, Deathmask and even Aiolos.

"Master Shion!" gasped Kiki as he floated over and burned his cosmos for the former Grand Pope.

Mu smiled but he was confused. "Master, how are you here, and why are you wearing the surplices of Hades?" he asked as the Grand Pope grabbed a platter of cookies.

But Aphrodite decided to explain to them. "Apparently Hades has a sweet tooth and he said that if we steal a tray of Lemurian Sugar Cookies he would grant us all a few hours here on the surface."

"That's right! Besides slowing down the Army of Hades by fattening their leader, I figured before we plunder the tray, we can all have a small Christmas party before we run away!" called the elder Lemurian.

Kiki floated over to the elder Pope and began to whisper to his ear. "But Saga is here? How do we know he won't try to hurt us like he did in life or his brother?"

But the wise Lemurian waved a finger. "Don't worry, the cookie he is eating now has been enhanced with a human chemical known as Prozac," he whispered back.

The undead Gemini lazily chewed away at the spiced bell. "Mmmm, I will never turn evil again."

Kiki smiled as he and Mu cuddled together with the former Grand Pope. Just like the movie, they will have a happy ending after all.

**The End**


	2. Kouga x Yuna

**The Worst Person to Give a Gift To: Yuna x Kouga**

Person: **UltimNerGirl**

**Request: Kouga x Yuna**

**Author's notes: **This is surprisingly my only romance request. I kept it tame and made sure to make it a bit fluffy. I tried really hard to keep it under three pages but failed again. I just really wanted to include the other Omega Saints.

The elderly woman sipped her tea as she watched the boy move back and forth. She supposed her husband told her that it looked quite boring, but watching the bold red streaks of a child moving at such a speed that he resembled a blur in the garden area hasn't gotten old thus far. "Are you sure you don't want a cup of water?"

Kouga paused and brushed off a pile of sweat, "no thank you! I"m actually done!" He said as he threw the last of the rocks into the wheel barrel. He zipped over right in front of her and waved his hand. "So what do you think?" he heaved a bit out of breath.

The woman nodded sagely. "It's perfect. The ground looks so smooth now that the soil isn't as rocky anymore. My daffodils will quite like their new home." She opened her worn brown purse. "You must really like this girl to do all of this for her."

Kouga couldn't help but blush. "She's the best. She's smart and she's beautiful." He couldn't help but fawn over the way her long hair seemingly bounced and danced wherever she went. "We've talking alot more and hanging out… but I want to-you know...go beyond being friends."

The woman raised a grey brow. "Oh?"

Kouga nodded. With all that had happened with the Pallasites and a few months of peace, this will be the first Christmas where they could be normal teenagers without worrying about saving the world or training. Everyone hanging out together had been fun, but he could see some signs from her that she's taken a little more interest in just being with him alone. "I gotta give her the best gift ever no matter what the price."

She nodded again. "I can tell, you've been working hard all over the village. Christmas is coming soon." She reached into her purse and pulled out two thousand yen. "Here, a little extra. Good luck and Merry Christmas."

**O|==========|O**

Kouga zoomed home at light speed. He slammed the door open just as Shaina, who no longer wore her mask, was at the table cutting vegetables. She watched as he pulled out the giant glass jar filled with yen and tossed his earnings inside of it. "I don't understand how you can get on your hands and knees at nearly every house in the village and you still had yet to take out the trash from two weeks ago."

The Pegasus grabbed an apple from the bowl. "Look, it's called Supply and Demand. I have to supply all my energy into meeting the demand of the entire village to earn money, I don't have time to take out the garbage especially when I can't earn anything from it.

Shaina rolled her eyes. "Kouga, I lived in the Amazon Village for most of my life where women's rights are set back by at least a thousand years. I didn't learn to read until I was eleven since they weren't sure if I would survive at ten and the art of bartering is more common than using money. Despite that, I'm pretty sure that is not how Supply and Demand works.

Kouga laughed and fanned out his hand. "Details, details, the most important thing is that I have enough to buy Yuna the perfect gift!" He spoke as he patted the side of his jar.

While it was tempting to dig into her trainee, the Ophiuchus was fairly proud that he said he would earn every yen to buy Yuna something special, and he managed to do it and more without having to borrow anything from her. "So how much did you managed to collect?"

Kouga opened the lid and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen where he added what he collected. "Only 500,983 yen," he spoke.

Shaina gasped. "Only? I thought you were buying her a gift, not making a down payment for a fancy apartment! How many odd jobs did you do?"

"Not enough, when it comes to Yuna!" Kouga cooly patted the jar.

Shaina leaned elbows on the counter. "Alright, so you got the moolay, when's the date?"

Kouga pointed toward the calendar, "On the 23. I'll get the gift tonight and tomorrow, we are set to go to this nice sushi restaurant." He gazed at her surprised look. "What is it?"

She pursed her lips and caused her pink lipstick to smear a tad. "That's a five-year-old calendar. The twenty-third is tonight."

The Pegasus gasped. "Why would you keep a calendar that's five years out of date?"

"The coupons, you idiot!" She walked over and pointed it out. "These are buy-one-get-one-free entrees without dates and as long as they have no expiration, they have to honor it!"

Kouga felt his body collapse! "Oh my God! No wonder all my teachers kept complaining that my homework is always late!" he bemoaned as he covered his face. He then shot up. "Oh crap! I got get a gift like now!" He ran to the phone and his fingers madly pressed several numbers at it.

**O|=========|O**

An hour later, miraculously, Kouga managed to gather everyone he enlisted to help figure out what Yuna would want.

Wolf Haruto held his Pepsi, "so I took her to the kitchen store telling her I needed some new tools to make some moochi."

Kouga nodded diligently. "She loves cooking. Did she say if she needed anything? A new electric mixer? A fancy kitchen mat?"

The Wolf shook his head. "Well in her own words:

_Most of these things are just gimmicky. A person doesn't need all these tools that do just one thing. I like to keep my kitchen area spacious and all the things my Master had passed down to me seem to take care of all my needs._

"Sorry, man."

Kouga waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." Besides, maybe a kitchen item wouldn't be great for a first gift. "Okay, Souma what did you think of?"

The Lionet Saint sat up. "Okay, she's always like reading books so I figured that since they had movies at the book store too, I brought her there."

"Hmmm, books aren't expensive, but a gift is a gift! Plus I can get her a whole series to boost it up! So what did you find out?"

Souma sighed reluctantly, She said:

_I like to go to the library. I don't like buying books since I may get two or three chapters in and may not like it. Besides, it is free!_

Kouga felt a bit frustrated. He clutched his hands and turned down to the Dragon Saint. "Please tell me you thought of something!"

Ryuhou smiled widely. "Well, my Dad actually helped out. He wanted to get Mom a ring. Since he wanted a lady's opinion so he took her with us.

"Yes! Perfect!" A jewelry store had a lot of expensive stuff in it. "What did you find out?"

"Well, she really liked being there and she even tried some of the ruby bracelets and jade earrings!"

Kouga nodded eagerly. This information was perfect! "What did she like! Did she say what she would want?"

Ryuhou raised a finger. "Well, she picked out a really nice ring for Mom. But when I asked her what she liked the best she said:

_Come on, Ryuhou! Don't you think our new Cloths have enough jewels on them? Besides, honestly, I really don't need anything for Christmas. We have peace at last and I have all my wonderful friends!_

Kouga's face was blank. "So, how does this help?"

The little Dragon grinned. "You heard her, she doesn't need anything at all! Isn't that wonderful!" he chimed before he coughed a bit.

But the Pegasus wanted to tear his hair out. "Are you kidding me! That's the worse! She has to want something! If I bring nothing because she's not materialistic, she would think that I forgot about her! If I buy her the wrong thing, she will think I am thoughtless!"

Haruto raised his hand. "You could buy her a card?"

Kouga shook his head. "Than she'll think I'm cheap or waited until the last minute!"

"But didn't you wait until the last minute to buy her a gift now?" asked Souma.

"Shut up, dude! Buying a physical gift is harder than browsing for a card with the cutest kitten in a costume." Kouga groaned.

"Why don't we get something she needs?" asked Ryuhou.

"Ah yeah!" Kouga beamed. "Okay, she has long beautiful hair! How about a really nice shampoo?"

But before any of the others could say anything, Shaina turned her head from washing the dishes. "I wouldn't try that! The only type finickier when it comes to shampoo than an Amazon is a Gold Saint." She looked at the clock. "You better get going. Otherwise, you'll miss the subways needed to reach her apartment and the restaurant."

Kouga's jaw dropped. "Oh come on, I'll just light speed over!" He turned to his friends as they passed a shocked gaze. "What is it now?"

Haruto leaned his elbows back. "Come on man, dating rule number one: Never use lightspeed to carry your date."

Souma nodded. "That's right. Nothing pisses off a girl more than her spending two hours fixing her hair and you using light speed to make her look like a Maine Coon."

**O|==========|O**

Kouga waited nervously beside the door of the restaurant. It turned out he had to make a stop in order to deposit all the yen he made so he wasn't stuck carrying the gigantic jar around and instead had a nice Kido card that fits easily in his wallet. He really should've done it earlier, but nothing is more motivating than filling it up and feeling it get heavier and heavier. Luckily for him, that Yuna's host family, that Athena provided her, had a doctor's appointment for their newly adopted son and she said it was far easier for her to just walk over.

Maybe it wasn't exactly how he pictured the night he will ask her out, but it did fit her. She was always thoughtful and practical and that's what he really liked about her. He made sure to shower up and Haruto even loaned him the cologne that he used during rock concerts. Apparently, Bleu de Chanel was what drove all those girls crazy. He got his nice clothes. He didn't want to greet her with his usual red and white t-shirt.

"Hey!"

Kouga turned and his eyes raised up and there she was. "Wow," he gasped as she strolled down the street. He knew that she was still adjusting to life in Japan, and was pleasantly surprised she chose to live there instead of Greece, but it was clear she was getting the hang of it. "It looks good!" he gasped to himself as Yuna walked out slightly blushing.

Yuna held her hands together. "I've never worn a kimono before. My mother said I should if I was going to this type of place." She spoke, her hair clearly tied with flowers.

The Pegasus understood. Most western girls think that a beautiful dress has to be small or tight like an eggroll wrapper, but little did she know, it showed her form, but it was elegant, much like who she was. The colors and patterns were like she was wearing a painting on her body. "Wow, you should wear one more often," he wanted to tell her she was so beautiful, but he didn't want to start off too strong, especially if he didn't have a gift yet.

Suddenly, the bashfulness faded and Yuna, revealing her slightly playful nature placed a hand on her hip. "If you invite me to places like this, I just may do that!" She reached out and held her hand out. "Come on, I'm starving! Although, I don't know how anyone can fill up on sushi."

"Oh wow, she wants me to hold her hand!" Kouga thought excitedly to himself. He reached over and grasped it. For an amazon, she had remarkably soft hands and not hard calloused like Shaina's. He supposed that's the benefit of training with one's legs all the time. She smells so good too like flowers or waffles… Goddess, he's really bad with identifying smells but gosh whatever perfume she's using it's perfect! She's wearing makeup, she probably spent at least three hours on her hair, she's dressed up, he's dressed up this is so much like a date and it's awesome!

Except he doesn't have a gift. Drats!

He made sure to pick a nice booth one that was more private than the rest but still had a good view. "So have you tried sushi before?"

She shook her head back and forth. "My host family takes me to this one family restaurant a lot. They have some really good hot pots." She grabbed the menu. "I'm not really sure what to pick out. Can you help me?"

Kouga nodded eagerly. "I think they are all good. Are you okay with raw? I picked this place because they do offer cooked variations."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Kouga, please. I fought Saturn, I can handle raw fish."

"Yes ma'am!" Kouga laughed back as he picked out a wide variety of options. His eyes then shifted toward outside when he noticed a man with a huge bouquet of flowers and an idea came up. "I like the flowers in your hair, Yuna." He watched her produce a light blush, as she took her hand and gently petted them. "Do you have a favorite type?"

"Thank you, although," she spoke.

"-Yes?"

"I really wish they didn't use them. Once you cut them, they start to die, and I would rather they be left to continue blooming and make more flowers."

Kouga forced himself not to slink down. So much for a bouquet. His eyes searched some more and spotted a person carrying several balloons. It looked fun and it looked festive, but then he gasped when Yuna turned to see it too.

"Wow, I feel bad for whoever gets those. The apartments are so small, it would be hard to move with any balloons like that," she laughed cheerfully.

Kouga laughed back, but not for the reason she thought of. Another idea struck down.

The food arrived quickly and he got to see that while she did require having a small rubber band to use her chopsticks she was able to pick up most of her food quite nimbly and it was clear she enjoyed every choice. There was one last sushi bite and he knew it looked tricky. She did too. Her hands had trouble picking it up.

Kouga couldn't help but offer. "Hey, here," he spoke as he took his chopsticks and lifted it with fine tune grace without allowing one bit of filling to spill. His cheeks blushed as he took a hand and held her cheek and carefully fed it to her.

He watched her shut her eyes and smile. "Mmm, I liked that one the best," she grinned as she seemed to savor not just the bite but the warm touch of his hand.

Kouga nodded. "Me too…" he muttered stupidly before he pointed down. "I mean, I saved the best for last." It was then she narrowed her eyes that clearly evoked how cute he was at that moment. Now he really needed to give her a gift. His eyes zeroed in at another boyfriend carrying a box and he knew that surely meant chocolates. It was perfect! He could easily find a place and get a box and he knew Yuna loved chocolate.

"Dessert?" asked the waiter. "We have chocolate pudding on special?"

But Yuna shook her head no. "Oh no thank you."

Kouga was a bit surprised. They didn't have much. "Not a chocolate person?" he asked.

Yuna shook her head. "Oh, I love chocolate! But right now, I'm so tired of it. Every time we visit my host families' relatives, they always give me chocolate! I get chocolate in the stocking, chocolate bars, chocolate Kit Kats, special edition chocolate. I don't know why, but everyone I meet gives me the gift of chocolate!"

Kouga threw back his head. He's not surprised. Everyone else was thinking the same thing. Yuna was so selfless and kind that since she doesn't need anything else, they couldn't think of any other gift. So as soon as they heard chocolate they probably pounced on it along with everyone else.

Okay, he had one last idea. He took his hands and held hers. "Hey, Yuna, is there anywhere you wanna go? I mean anywhere in the world?" This was perfect. He could explain to her that for Christmas, he wanted to take on a holiday! She could ask for anything and the money he heard should cover it. He could take her to Bali or Fiji, Hawaii… anywhere!

Yuna brought her finger to her lip. "Honestly, after the fight with Pallas, I'm just happy staying around here. How about we go for a nice walk?"

A nice _free_ walk. That's Yuna. Kouga gave up. "Check please!"

**O|============|O**

The two walked down the road. Despite it being free, it was still pleasant. It had the right amount of people taking the same path to where it wasn't too congested and as they approached the village that Kouga and Shaina stayed, the crowds grew thinner until it was just the two of them.

"This place is really nice!" Yuna spoke. "I really like how they do the lawns here." At that moment, an older couple came out and waved. "Do you know them?"

Sensing he couldn't get out of this, he decided the truth was best. "Well, I've helped them and a lot of people. Many are too old to work their gardens or they just like having youth being around. I actually had one old woman have me prune the same tree over and over just so she could have someone to talk to during lunchtime."

Yuna raised a surprised brow. "I didn't know you knew how to landscape?"

Kouga grinned wildly. "Well, actually I didn't. I probably killed more than grew more the first few times until I got better. As I said, some people just want a little company!" he said as he scratched the back of his head. He turned toward the park on the side. "Hey, come over here, I actually helped build that." He spoke excitedly as he pulled her hand.

Yuna looked down at the small light blue bench. "You made that?"

Kouga nodded. "With help. An old man wanted a place to sit for his grandkids but was too old to build a bench. So he told me what to do. It was hard, but I got it done eventually." He turned to her, "wanna try it?" He meant the bench. Hopefully, he didn't make it sound like he wanted to make out with her in the open. There are a bit too much daylight and too many of his neighbors out doing their business around town.

But regardless, she did take the offer and sat down where he sat right next to her too. It was a very nice view. It was chilly, but Yuna snuggled just right as he wrapped an arm around her.

"This is very nice," she spoke.

"The view? The peace?" Kouga asked.

"Everything," she whispered. "My country was at war when I was born. I grew up when war continued to tear everything apart in my lands. Master Pavlin took me in, so that I can fight in a different type of war." She rubbed her head against his chest. "War takes everything away and when that happens, you really don't care about material items. Just being alive is all that matters."

Kouga looked down and stroked her head. "Umm, I have a confession. I raised half a million yen to buy you a present."

Yuna, not used to Japanese conversions, raised her head. "Is that alot?"

"Only about 4000 Euros," Kouga laughed.

She curiously tilted her head and smiled. That explains where Kouga has been and why all her friends kept taking her to all those strange places. He was so sweet. Perhaps she will help him. "Tonight was wonderful. I really liked trying the food and the walk," she hinted. "Nothing would make me happier if we just simply repeated that."

Kouga looked down, smelling her hair as it brushed his nose. "That's...a lot of...dates."

"Are you complaining?" she teased.

Kouga shook his head. "No way. It sounds...awesome," he laughed. Maybe he didn't get a big gift as he wanted, but the truth was, he realized he didn't have to.

Time was on their side. No more Shaina threatening him to train harder or die. No more world-ending threats.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of her host Mom. She waves to Marin as she seemingly approached Kouga's house. Apparently, she and Shaina had a history with each other. She waits patiently for her to inside, before she felt him take his hand and clasped hers while she leaned her head into his chest.

This is what real couples do. They can take it slow, it allows each date to be more special than the next.


	3. Sixteen Holes: Shaina and Marin

**Sixteen Holes**

**Prompt: ****Nini**

**Request: Shaina and Marin Drabble**

**Author's Notes: I decided to take a more somber tone with this one. It delves into something that is literally never discussed or written about. Hope you enjoy.**

"So dark," Aiolia muttered to himself. He passed by the house repeatedly all week long and ever since her recovery from the poison of the House of Pisces, no light has illuminated the insides. He wanted to give her time. She needed it after hearing what must be done. What he didn't expect was for her shut everything out and was growing increasingly concerned with each passing day without so much of a crack of the window.

He takes a deep breath and decides to approach Marin's shack and gently cracks the old the door and tapped his knuckles on the side. "Marin?" he whispered, letting her know a friend approached. The first thing that caught him by surprise was the smell. It wasn't awful by any means. The small room was as clean as it ever was. But it was stale as if him coming in had been the first time the door had been opened in a week.

The Leo turned the corner and there she was somewhat slumped in the chair, her head leaned forward with a glass that has her lipstick imprinted all around the edge as if used many times without being washed. "Marin?" he mutters in fear that what little cosmos he felt was simply the remnants that remain after death. To his relief, she turned her head away.

"I can't do this," she muttered with a stilted breath.

"I know," Aiolia whispered as he attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, only for her to return it with an uncharacteristic smack. She had a well-known temper, but outright rejection especially when the intention was to merely offer a little comfort was rare. "Maybe you shouldn't."

But the Amazon slumped further as if the shell around her was not enclosed enough. "I wish that was possible and normally it can." She turned her head away. "But you know I can't."

"Yes…" he had already done it a few times and knew it was difficult. But his was but a mere hill versus the mountain before her. "By the way, I know you said you wanted to be left alone, but it's about...Shaina."

Marin turns further for a bit before she finally rolls her head forward, a few strands of her hair actually dipping in the cheap wine in her filthy jar. "Goddess…what now?"

"If she's not careful, they'll throw her in jail," he spoke, relaying the exact words that Captain of the Guards told him. "They can only offer so much sympathy before they have to start cracking down on it."

"You do it. I'm the bitch whose trainee bested her's."

"I can't. I'm the man who killed him." He watched her release a gasp at the realization. He's surprised she forgot about what he did to Cassios, but he supposed that too much had built up to this day that it was easy for it to slip past her normally acute mind.

She slammed her glass down in frustration before she stood up, the chair scratching and groaning across the dingy concrete floor. "Where is she?" her voice drained of life.

"The Antigone Bar."

"Never heard of it."

"Westside. Just follow the trail."

Her hand dragged across the table and grasped the chin of her stone mask. She taps it a couple of times to shake a spiderweb off before she fit it over her face. Her first steps were a little shaky. Like a small baby learning its steps, her legs bend and bow clumsily. Except it wasn't that she was learning to walk, it was just that she couldn't at the moment.

It was only after she was a few blocks away from her house that she realized she should've said goodbye to him. But today was different. He was her light, but as far as she was concerned the world was a shadowy blur right now. She found the trail alright. The foot soldiers like to gather in groups of three to five and that was how they laid, broken and unconscious with five bloody slashes, evenly spaced like the patches that designated their ranks.

She found the bar, but not without difficulty. The sign was a mere piece of paper, hinting that the place was new but still desired to attract bodies into its clearly seedy atmosphere. She opened the door and was surprised at how well decorated like opening a rock and discovering it was a geode. Shaina was plopped in the corner, unmasked, her legs spread out with fifteen bottles at her tiny two-person table. There was so much condensation from each of them was enough to cause a small pool of water that dripped from the edge. Shaina's red eyes shifted toward the Eagle before she returned them back to her view of the gaudy wall decorations.

Normally they would be all at it by now, one of them would have their hands grasping the other's hair while smashing the other into the floor. But Marin was tired. Instead, she wraps her fingers on the top of a chair and pulls out it before she takes a spot across from her rival, her view obscured by the many bottlenecks in between the two.

It was silent for a few minutes, both equally drunk as the other before Shaina decided to crack the silence. "Here to brag about Seiya again? How he _wins_ again?"

Marin tilted her head and groaned. "I thought you liked him?"

"He's cute," Shaina mumbles groggily trying to smile but her drunken slur pulls the edges of lips downwards. "But I can't stand his face right now… not after this week."

Marin knew the feeling too well. Aiolia's face was as handsome to her right now as an old paper bag. "He had to do what he had to do. They all did. This is our life."

Shaina rolled her eyes back. "We're supposed to fight Poseidon. We're supposed to fight Hades. And all we fucking did was fight ourselves," she laughs maniacally before the two pauses.

A steady rhythm follows as hundreds of feet meet the ground in unison over and over with a drum lightly tapping to ensure the cadence is met. Suddenly the sound is followed by the gallop of horses and creaking wheels rolling down the road.

"Fuck…" Shaina muttered her head frantically raised up. "Is it seriously today?"

Marin raised a hand. "Yes, it's Tuesday. Time goes by quickly doesn't it."

Shaina's reddened green eyes frantically shifted back and forth. "Oh Goddess…" she wailed as the wheels rolled down the streets. "I can't! I can't!" she sobbed before she grabbed the table and chucked it across the room, shattering the lone window and making the rhythm of the feet outside pulse louder.

It is a sound that was enough to quicken Marin's heart and caused her to grab the Ophiuchus by her collar and pick her up. "Are you crazy!" she snaps ready to punch straight into the teeth. But as she gazes Shaina's weary eyes, she steadied her hand and merely let's go, allowing her Amazon comrade to collapse on the floor, the green-haired Italian not even bothering to land on her feet and instead falls on her knees like a broken doll.

Marin drew heavy breath and even she was appalled by how rancid it smelled from all the drinking she had done over the past few days. In the past, they would be found somewhere private and unleash hell and high water to get at each other's throats with a circle of spectators amused at their little catfight. But she is tired and she knew so was Shaina. Instead, she turned downwards. She was too drunk for heavy speeches and keeps it simple. "I don't want to do this either. But, they...need… us."

Shaina's pouted her lip before she began to sob a little more. "One more beer," she muttered.

Marin felt she had enough, but it was clear there were only fifteen bottles. "Let me take this last one."

Shaina nodded. "Alright."

Marin whistled and gestured over toward the table. The waitress gingerly came over and passed it to her, before Marin produced a silver embossed card. Destruction of the property was a normal aspect of being a Saint and as long as you didn't do too often, producing one such card would let Sanctuary know to pay for the damages. The Eagle removed her mask. Much like her Serpent comrade, the idea of protecting the sacred feminity played second to her guzzling down even more alcohol.

She set the empty bottle down and slapped her mask back on carelessly. Shaina pulled herself up, searched a bit underneath the chair to find her mask and struggled to find the spot on her face to pop it perfectly into place.

The two women, forced to hold the other up, stumbled outside of the bar, the light blinding both of them. They paused as the rows of soldiers and carts moved through until a captain spotted them and told his men to stop to permit them through.

They wobbled down the private alley that served as a shortcut toward the big green field. There half of the soldiers and carts were already there.

Shaina, having regained a semblance of balance, pulled from the Eagle and began to step around the long tall grass. "So who's going to do this now that our fucking Pope was a fraud?" She mouthed bitterly toward one of the more decorated of the troops.

The Captain looked down. "They decided a head priest will come. But remember, he's busy preparing the funerals of the Gold Saints."

"Oh...he's busy?" Shaina lurched.

The Captain sweated a bit, knowing exactly who he was talking to. "It's supposed to start at two pm. Give him time, it's only one o'clock."

Shaina took her hand slapping him, careless striking three nails across his cheek, blood trickling downwards. "Oh! He's busy!" She pointed toward the first cart. "So busy that a man who had no hands from his saucers was left rotting for a week? How about the one on Andromeda Island where his corpse turned green from the heat?" Her hand grabbed his collar and smashed him against another cart. "This one was outside of Sanctuary! Let's grab all the Golds that sided with that fake Pope because their mothers fucked Zeus and scent their bodies with myrtle while the crows were eating Ptolemy's eyes!"

Marin grabbed Shaina and pulled her back. She wrestled Shaina to the ground as she screamed her lungs out. Saints don't have families, except their own. Part of the process of seeing their friends to the sacred Cemetary of Saints was that someone, specifically other Saints, had to identify the remains. It had been a difficult week for the two of them.

Marin sat on top of green-haired Saint as she wailed while quietly holding her wrists until Shaina paused and eased her tense body, while soft sobs followed under the mask. "We're all that remains," Marin mutters.

Shaina's ragged breath followed. "We're all that remains," she whimpers back.

"This is their closure. "Let's not fight, not anymore," Marin spoke as she helped her up.

So the two women supported each other. Silver Saints were typically internationals and didn't have the same reverence as those of Greek descent. With Sanctuary still in chaos, there was no one else to stay other than the foot soldiers that escorted the bodies earlier.

Shaina and Marin knew the men didn't give a shit and were bored out of their minds. But they just ignored them. They were at least there and they think their Silver companions would be pleased.

So the head priest walked up to each cart, blessed it and shared a bit of history of each of their long lost friends that they didn't know before. The Head Priest would dedicate the body to Athena and it would be placed in the ground. The two would then move to the next down the line. As they stayed for each burial, the division between them vanished. Not long ago, they would compete as who would be the true Lady of War of the Silver Ranks. It was all in good fun, but they were very, very competitive. But not anymore. It was just the two of them now. Those that would have fun and pick sides were now equally placed in the ground. They reached the last one and said goodbye to him before the two passed two prepared stones with their names on them, ready for when it was time to join the other sixteen holes.

**The End**


	4. Teenage Mutant Ninja Mariners

_Introduction: A couple of months ago, I had a friend posted a request prompt on DISCORD and I must say they were quite interesting. I was willing to write about anything but they will be about 3-4 pages(which is a huge problem for myself considering how much I write). Now the time has come to unveil them. Some prompts were a little longer. Since I had some open slots, I decided to split those in half. I was a little delayed due to my More than Gold story being a lot longer than expected, but all should be delivered._

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Mariners!: Part 1**

**Prompt 1: ****libra jaeg**

**Ninja Turtles/Saint Seiya crossover**

**Author's Notes: Both I and my husband were huge fans of the original series. In fact, my children enjoy watching DVDs. So I was pretty excited about this prompt and couldn't resist adding some **_**inconvenient**_** cheese that the old show has. Due to the action, this will be a two-parter.**

Master Splinter rested his furry clawed hands upon his knees, his long pointy nose erect and his eyes closed tightly. Normally the turtle lair was robust with activity whether it be a certain hipster rolling down the curved walls on his skateboard, a genius banging away at a new novelty device or a short-tempered smashing away at an exercise bag. There was an exception and that was between the hours of 11:00-12:00 am. This time was designated for all of them to take time to meditate their troubles away since it was when they all came back from a night of crime-fighting and when there was nothing good to watch on television.

Unless it something that was far too troublesome for it to wait, all of his sons were expected to follow this simple yet very strict routine. Master Splinter, was quite shocked when his most disciplined son of all came up. "Leonardo?" the old Master asked with more amazement than a greeting.

This was not lost upon the oldest of the four brothers. "I apologize, sensei. I know you value this peaceful time, but I've been having this bizarre dream that happens over and over to the point that I feel like I can't ignore it." Leonardo bowed.

The old Master nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The robin that cries when there is a cat nearby, is always valued over the chicken that squawks at everything that moves. Tell me this dream, my son."

Leonardo, grateful for his teacher's understanding sat up and folded each of his three digits into the other. "In my dream, I was with my brothers in the fishbowl, before we were covered in mutagen. We were in Greece."

"Greece?" Master Splinter asked curiously. "How do you know?"

"Because there was a nearby sign that said so. Back then we wouldn't understand it, but I clearly understand now."

"Ah continue!"

"Well anyways, he was walking near the ledge and suddenly he dropped us into the ocean. "

"How curious. I am surprised he dropped you more than once."

Leonardo rubbed his head. "Well, I'm not. I actually remember him doing it several times. It's a miracle we're all alive. But anyway, I remember our bowl floating on the water when a hand caught us. He had blue hair and he took care of us for a while."

"Interesting, is there any other details about him that you remember?"

"Well, Master. He seemed pretty lonely. I think he cried when he heard our owner calling for us and he had to give us back."

The old Sensei passed some green tea and drank as Leonardo shared more visions of the mysterious man who took care of them in Greece a long time ago before sleep started calling and urging Master Splinter back to bed.

**O|============|O**

**Greece-Two weeks later**

Raphael moved the controllers easily before switching his gaze to one of their few human friends out there. "Wow April I thought you were going to interview Julian Solo, not take the CPA exam," he joked as the reporter held her numerous flash cards.

Her bright blue eyes flashed and smirked playfully. "This isn't just any interview. This is THE Julian Solo."

Donatello, sitting on the other side of the commands nodded. "He's one of the richest men in the world and considered one of the influential. Half of the parts were probably built by SOLO industries.

April tucked her red hair behind her ear. "Exactly. He's also notoriously hard to get a hold of privately. If I can just have even five minutes with him, this would surely be considered the scoop of the year." She squealed excitedly. "Thank you all for helping me reach Greece." She graciously spoke. She couldn't believe that despite the offer, they wouldn't offer to pay for the flight or stay. While Channel 6 agreed to pay for the hotel, they wouldn't cover the flight expenses. Luckily she had four friends who would help her on that part.

Michaelangelo ran over to the window and peered outside. "Woah guys, are you sure this is the right spot? I mean the place totally doesn't match the pamphlet," he said as his eyes switched from his view of an empty clearing to the piece of paper featuring rows of olive trees. He then zeroed in on the leggy blond, dressed in a coral-colored suit. "Then again, maybe that's it?"

Donatello turned to the letter and the readings on the machine. "Well, the coordinates do match." His eyes shifted toward his leader, puzzled by the skeptical look on his face. "What's the matter?"

Leonardo closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "This place feels familiar. The view too. From my dreams. Guys, I don't think we should go down there."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Dude, it means nothing. Plus, what is the worse that can happen? She's what… 100 pounds?"

Donatello turned his head. "Julian Solo is an extremely private man. She's probably his secretary and will help April meet him in a more secure place."

They opened the door and slapping on their trench coats and fedoras, they all climbed out in their disguise. Even though they always felt they didn't hide their reptilian appearance, it still seemed to do the trick and as the old saying goes, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

"Welcome, everyone," Thetis politely greeted them. Suddenly, her light blue eyes began to glow. "Follow me. Sea Dragon has been waiting for a long time for you," she urged, her voice vibrating.

"Of course." "Yes." "Sure." "Why not." They turtles muttered hypnotically, as they began to follow her.

April jerked her head, not realizing the fact that she was a woman made her immune to the mermaid's song. "Hey! What's wrong with you guys! Leonardo! Michelangelo! Donatello, Raphael! Wake up!"

Thetis unleashed a burst of haughty laughter. "It won't do no good. My song is far too strong!" Her eyes narrowed wickedly. "Oh and that exclusive interview with Julian Solo? It's been postponed." She snapped her fingers as a set of mariner foot soldiers appeared. "Get her, boys!"

April gasped as she jumped out and started and running for her life. "This is crazy!" She thought. This was the last thing she expected. She thought that a simple trip to Europe would allow everyone to get away from the craziness of New York City but instead, things couldn't be any weirder. Her head turned wildly as the blue armored foot soldiers seemingly strolled behind her. It made her wonder if they were merely toying with her and sure enough she was right. The moment she stopped to catch her breath, a large group flashed right in front of her. Her eyes widened horrifically at their speed. "Please…" she begged. Her hands pulled tightly together as they merely answered her pleas with twisted smiles. She pulled out the umbrella and wielded it. As her friends told her, any weapon was a good weapon and it was the closest thing she could snatch before running out. She swung it a few times to keep them back, but they merely smiled.

**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**

**O|==============|O**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Mariners! Part 2**

**Author's Note: **_Due to the amount of action in this, I had to divide it into two. Looking back, it is actually the same out of pages as the other fics when combined, but this does work better when it is divided into two for pacing. _

Sorrento walked up and drew his hand to his chin. "Are these the new Generals?" he asked Thetis.

But Sea Dragon came up between the two proudly. "Indeed! I have seen them in a vision and knew they would be perfect." In his dream, he recalled all the lonely times he was left in the Cape to die a slow death. But someone dropped four turtles who seemed to gravitate to him. It saddened him when he returned them back to the clumsy child, but he knew it was a sign when he heard later on of four ninja turtles in New York. He could tell by their cosmos that they were indeed the same ones who befriended him. "Behold!" he waved his hand as the four warriors walked over and knelt, their armor gleaming in the light.

**O|==========|O**

The four bronze Saints rushed down the path in the Atlantian City. "So they captured your friends?" asked Shiryu as he carried the reporter in his arms to help speed things along.

April nodded. "I saw this blond woman and she just did something to them. I think she controlled their minds!"

"That's not good, I hope she doesn't try the same with us!" called Seiya.

But Hyoga shook his head as he followed the others. "She sounds like a mermaid. My Master told me about them. We shouldn't have to worry since they can't control women and our cosmos is too high for it to affect us either."

"Still, April's friends are in danger and so is Miss Saori!" Shun saddened.

"I know! What a bad coincidence! The turtles and Athena are kidnapped on the same day!" grumbled Seiya. "Well, I guess we'll just have to save them both!" He shouted before he and everyone else increased their speed until they reached the first landmark.

Shiryu set April down and turned. "So that's the first pillar!" He gasped as an armored figure approached. "April, go over to the corner. This could get dangerous." He waited but heard nothing. "April?" He turned around. "Oh no!"

The other Saints turned. "Are you serious?" gasped Hyoga as Sea Dragon clutched April in his arms from afar.

"So this is the one who has kept my turtle friends away!" rasped Sea Dragon as his hand clasped the wrist of the reporter.

The red bandana fitted his narrow eyes. "Indeed, you are five pages into the story and already five people have been kidnapped!" shouted Kraken Raphael as he folded his thick arms.

Shun sighed. "Oh nissan, I hope you are not disappointed in us," he spoke.

Sea Dragon lifted April up and light speed away.

"April!" screamed Seiya as he tried to chase after until a sai made of ice shot in front of the Pegasus and stopping in his tracks.

"Not so fast! One of you will have to face me!" Raphael sneered.

"How about we all fight him and be done with it!" Shiryu shouted.

"Stop making sense, Shiryu. I'll take on him by myself! The rest of you go on!" shouted Hyoga as he started to trade blows with the Kraken.

The others continued fast before Chrysaor Donatello and Sea Horse Leonardo stepped forward and blocked their path. "So which of us should take them on, Sea Horse Leonardo spoke as the wind surrounded his two blades."

The Chrysaor looked down. "You should probably do it, this trident takes a bit to get used to."

Leonardo turned his head. "What are you talking about? You've trained with a spear before."

"Yeah but not the type that makes weird mystical symbols behind my back." He said as he twisted it before the circle behind him lit up. "You can't use scientific logic with mysticism." The two turtles darted their heads and blocked the blows of Seiya and Shiryu. "We must protect the pillar!" Chrysaor Donatello murmured as his eyes glowed.

"Yes! We must protect the pillar!" repeated Leonardo robotically as his eyes glowed as well before dodged the fists of Seiya and retaliated with a few slashes of wind from his katanas.

**O|==========|O**

MAIN BREADWINNER

April turned her head as the door shut closed. "Are you Athena?" she asked as she hung there, her hands bound with chains.

The Goddess turned her head and nodded. "I am! You must be April O'Neil. My grandfather liked to watch your reports since New York is always inventing some new metal or tools." She smiled before it softened into sadness. "I can't believe I'm in trouble again. First I was cursed and now I've been kidnapped!"

"Just once?" asked April.

Athena turned her head curiously. "You say it as if you've been kidnapped more than once?"

April shrugged. "I lost count."

The Goddess raised a brow. "Oh, I don't feel so bad then." She looked up. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"

"I do actually," she said as she reached down with her mouth into her pocket. With well-practiced ease, she pulled out a lockpick and got it into her hands where she worked her magic. She freed one hand and got the other before she hurried over got the Goddess out before the two ran out of the building.

**O|===========|O**

"I don't want to fight you!" cried Shun.

"No problem dude, as long as you don't touch the pillar, you are one cool amigo!" spoke Scylla Michelangelo before he returned back to his cell phone to continue leveling up his character.

Shun stood awkwardly. Typically the enemy would ignore him and force him to fight. Now he's got his wish and they won't fight him, what does he do? Plus he still has to break the pillar. He sighed. Before he grabbed the nunchucks of the Libra Cloth and charged forward.

Michelangelo's eyes glowed. "No way, dude! I told you, you touch that pillar, and you will pay!" he said as he whipped out his own set and began to whirl the wooden handles.

"Stop!" cried a voice! A powerful cosmos began to fill the air.

Shun stopped as he recognized it's warm presence. He turned toward the turtle as he froze into place and grasped his head.

"Woah, what am I doing here? And what am I wearing? The New York Anime Expo ain't coming for another two months!" muttered Michelangelo as he took off his bat tiara off.

Shun turned as the other turtles, Saints, and women came running toward them. "Guys you are okay."

"But he won't be, not for long!" Sorrento spoke as he kicked Kanon to the ground after a good tussle. Kanon may have been strong, but it was clear he was nowhere near compatible with the Scales of the Sea Dragon as one would believe.

Kanon sighed as he sat there surrounded by everyone. "It is true, I thought that I could control Poseidon and have my turtle friends help me. But I was clearly over my head," the former General moaned.

"Indeed you are. The question is, what shall we do with you!" Mermaid Thetis snapped while folding her arms.

Seiya looked down. "Well if you come with us, everyone is going to try and kill you."

"Well if stays here, we will kill him!" retorted Sorrento.

Sea Horse Leonardo removed his helmet. Kanon did a terrible thing, but he didn't seem evil but needed redirection. Perhaps his dream that he had about him had a purpose. "Well, I have an idea."

**O|===========|O**

ONE WEEK LATER….

The road was peaceful when the transport modulator's spinning drill head burst from the ground before tumbling straight down. The door slid open as a mutant rhino's boot stomped forward. "Rarrgh, we're here boss!" Rocksteady snarled as Bebop the mutant warthog stepped out.

"*snort* So where is this new crystal supposed to be?" asked Bebop as he held his blaster in his hand.

Shredder stepped out, holding the monitor. "According to this, we are very close. If we can collect enough of them, we should be able to get the technodrome up and running.

"NOT SO FAST SHRED-HEAD!"

He jerked his metal head and narrowed his eyes. "Blast! It is those pesky turtles! Get them!"

"*snort* Let's Pound Some Shell!" Bebop excitedly shouted.

"My Fav-o-rite!" Rocksteady responded.

"GO GREEN MACHINE!" The four turtles charged before their newest member leaped out.

"ANOTHER DIMENSION!" screamed Gemini Kanon, his gold armor shined brilliantly before he raised his hands and teleported the three villains and their vehicle back to the technodrome.

The four turtles stopped in awe. "Wow that was totally tubular, Kanon!" cheered Michelangelo.

"I know. My katanas haven't touched a single bad guy all week!" cried Leonardo.

Raphael pointed his finger. "Yeah, but have they ever touched anyone?"

Leonardo looked down. "Oh, good point."

Kanon nodded pleased. "Thank you, my friends." He looked down. "Using the Cloth of my brother and going around and cleaning up the crime of New York City has been a fulfilling way of finding redemption for my crimes." He touched his armored chest. "Although I am getting hungry. Perhaps I should change and we can go find some pizza to eat."

But the other turtles, having accepted the former Saint/Mariner as one of their own simply smiled. "Don't worry about it Kanon, just go the way you are!" cried Michelangelo.

Kanon looked down at the thick plates of armor. "Are you sure I won't stick out?"

But Donatello gave him a pat on the back. "Oh trust us, you stick out even without it. But hey, this is New York! Just tell them you're from Denver and nobody will mind."

**The End**


	5. Disaster of the Dragons: Power Rangers

**DISASTER WITH THE DRAGONS**

**For: ** **Psychoblue**

**Prompt: Power Rangers and Saint Seiya crossover.**

**Author's Notes: This is one of those weird ideas that somehow came together nicely. The only problem was the page limit, but somehow I was able to pull it off. It was definitely a fun one to write. Unfortunately, I had to rush a bunch of fight scenes just to make it fit. I also had to toss out a lot of continuity out the window, but sometimes you have to trade it for a fun read. **

**O|===========|O**

"Thanks, Ernie," said Kimberly Hart as she picked up her strawberry smoothie. She smiled contently as she took the initial test sip. As the pink ranger, her days were normally busy, but Rita Repulsa had been especially quietly and she couldn't be more grateful.

"Excuse, me?"

Kimberly turned and spotted a raven-haired Chinese girl with a long braid that came around the side of her head.

Shunrei continued. "This is my first time here and I notice there is no menu. Do you know any drinks I should order that aren't too sweet?"

Kimberly pursed her lips but her bright eyes still reflected her kindness. "Ernie doesn't like menu's because he is good at making anything and carries nearly everything you can think of. I think you'll like the Mango Coconut one. Here, this one is on me!" Kim waved her hand and Ernie gave a thumbs up.

Shunrei gave a slight protest, but all it did was cause Kimberly to take the finished drink and pass it over quicker. "You don't have to!"

"Nah, it's okay! It's good to see new people here. Are you a new member or for something else."

Shunrei took a sip of her drink. "The latter. My...friend is here for the charity martial arts tournament," she points over at the corner where Shiryu was seemingly shadow boxing against the wall with a variety of kicks in the air.

"Wow, I saw him practicing yesterday. He looked fantastic!" gasped Kimberly. "My boyfriend is in it too. He's over there!" She said as she took her finger and pointed toward Tommy as each punch pulsed and echoed each time his fists made contact before adding a strong kick.

"His form is very good!" Even though most Shunrei had done in the mountains was Tai Chi, she had watched enough sparring and heard enough from the Old Master to know her stuff. "Is he a fourth-degree Black Belt?"

Kimberly laughed. "Actually, he's only a third. But I think he would be a lot higher if he had time to attempt the qualifications for it." Last time Tommy tried, he was interrupted when all the basketballs suddenly started attacking the citizens of Angel Grove. They stopped it, but he hadn't found time since. "Oh well, as he said, the belt doesn't matter, it's the competition!"

And the Chinese girl couldn't agree more. "Shiryu would say the same thing. Not only that, but regardless of who wins, all the money will go to the Reading Buddies Program." With that, the two girls turned and gazed at their beaus as they continued to practice while drinking their smoothies.

**O|============|O**

An eye gazed through the centuries-old telescope as it focused on the Chinese visitor. "My, what a strong warrior!" She turned her head. "Finster, have you found out more about him?" she asked as she turned toward her chief monster maker.

The old alien nodded gleefully, eagerly awaiting to tell her the news that would surely please the mistress of evil. "Indeed, it turns out he is a member of an ancient order known as Saints."

But this news didn't have quite the same excitement that he had anticipated. Instead, she frowned a bit. Before, Goldar stepped forward, waving his sword. "Hmm, I remember them. Weren't they Zordon's allies during the Age of Mythology?"

But Finster shook his head, anticipating their skepticism. "Not anymore. The Saints had renounced their alliance centuries ago. It wouldn't surprise me if the Saints even have forgotten it. I knew I certainly had."

"Very well, send out the putties. I will distract have them fight and distract them. When they least expect it, I will use my magic and then the Saint will come and serve me!" she cackled.

**O|========|O**

"Wow, so you've trained in China itself?" gasped Tommy as he repeatedly tossed the soccer ball in his hands. "That's amazing!"

Shiryu nodded as he grasped the strap of his duffle bag. "I did, it was an amazing experience and I wouldn't trade it for the world." He looked up ahead. "Is that the pizza place you were talking about?"

Kimberly, walking by Shunrei nodded her head. "Sure is! They are so good!" she shrieked as several putties teleported in front before she immediately dropped her cup and went into a fighting pose.

"What are these things!" gasped Shunrei.

But Shiryu immediately dropped his bag and stood in front of the Old Master's granddaughter. "Get behind me! I'll protect you!" he said before his fist slammed against the puttie's face. He felt confused. Not at the creatures, he's seen weirder. But the fact that Kimberly and Tommy were not surprised by them. _"Guy's I'm being attacked!_" he spoke through his cosmos before his head turned toward a bright flash and dodged the first blast before another beam came toward him.

Tommy kicked a putty down and gasped. "NO!" he cried before the beam came down at his new friend when a mysterious green armor appeared and blocked it.

Shiryu's jaw dropped as his Cloth seemingly protected before it vanished. All of a sudden, his body began to weaken and his vision began to blur.

"Shiryu!" cried Shunrei as she grasped him just as he collapsed. Her legs buckled from his heavy weight when Seiya hurried next to her and helped him to the ground.

"What happened!" gasped Ikki as he and Shun came charging forward, confused by the piles of clay creatures scattered around.

Tommy, out of breath leaned on his legs. He too was confused especially with how four of Shiryu's friends seemingly appeared when he was in trouble. He pulled his communicator wristband up close. "Zordon, we have a problem."

"**I saw it all, Tommy. I have already had Alpha 5 contact the others. Let's all head to the Communication Center. We will bring Shiryu and his friends. I have much to tell you." **

Tommy nodded. "That's good. I have a lot of questions." He spoke as he turned toward Shunrei crying in her hands while a green flame wavered over Shiryu's body.

**O|=========|O**

"What is this thing! I wanted a warrior! Not a ripped shirt or this overpriced Myth Cloth piece of crap!" Rita shrieked as she stared at what her magic brought her. "Arrgh! This is all your fault!" she shouted.

Finster raised his hands. "My queen! Relax. Not all is as bad as it seems." He stared at the Dragon Cloth. "This is made from fine Lemurian craftsmanship. We can create a monster with such strong armor that the rangers won't stand a chance!"

Goldar, watched Rita raise her brow in approval. Not wanting Finster to earn too much credit he pointed down to the other object. "What about this? Our queen has wasted her energy on it when she could've had a fine warrior."

"She still can! Why allow this to go to waste?" So Finster picked up the shredded shirt pieces and began to tie it into a ragdoll. "There, we will send it through the machine and see what we get!" He said as he placed the remains of Shiryu's grey Chinese button-up shirt and placed it on the machine. He pulled the handle and sent it through, watching the dials spin and several bells ring before it belched out a large puff of stream and revealed the now six-foot monstrosity.

**O|===========|O**

"This is crazy! I can't believe there are others fighting evil just like us!" gasped Jason as he turned toward the other Bronze Saints. What blew his mind was the fact that they were all a few years younger, yet they seemed far stronger.

"How come we haven't heard about any of you until now?" asked Trini as she helped Billy use the machine to analyze Shiryu's unconscious body.

"Because that's the way it should be!" spoke Hyoga as he cooly folded his arms and leaned against the machine. "We honestly thought this charity martial arts tournament that Mitsumasa Kido had sponsored would be a good way to blow off some steam," he muttered as he let out a deep sigh.

Zack recognized the gloomy and disappointed faces of the Saints since his friends shared the same feelings too. "Evil never rests, and it sucks!" he nodded before he looked over. "Hey Billy, how's the dragon?"

Billy pulled off his sweaty goggles. "Well I adjusted the machine to read the structural composition of his body and how it reacts to the mystical properties of the cosmos and according to my calculations, the rate in which the atoms within his body is firing and reacting is slowing down with each passing second he is desynced from his constellation?"

"What?" Seiya's jaw dropped.

Trini looked up. "He needs his Cloth back or his cosmos is going to go so low he may not make it!" she translated the jargon that came out of Billy's mouth.

Shunrei drew her hands to her face before she leaned down and rested her forehead against her friend for so long. "Oh Shiryu!" she cried.

Tommy walked over and placed his hands on Shunrei's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll save him and make sure that Rita pays for what she did to him!" His hands shook when a flashing red light circled above the monitors before he turned his head toward their leader.

"**Power Rangers, Athena's Saints, behold the viewing globe! Our worst nightmare has come true!" **

Kimberly gasped while shaking her head nervously. "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!"

"**That's right, Kimberly! Rita has chosen to release two monsters at the same time. One is the Dragon Cloth now known as Dragon Knight! His thick plates made from the blacksmiths of Mu maybe the strongest in the world! He is currently in the abandoned warehouse district. The other is RagHag! Not much information is known about him, but we must be careful! Especially since he is terrorizing a local population."**

Zack stomped his foot. "Awe man! Why does Rita always terrorize the local Japanese section of Angel Grove."

Shun gasped as the rows of screaming Japanese ran down the road as the remains of Shiryu's tattered shirt, now beastified into a large ragdoll appeared. "We have to save them!"

Jason nodded. "We will, Shun. We will take on Rag Hag!"

Seiya agreed. "And it's up to us to stop Dragon Knight and save Shiryu!"

"LET'S POWER UP!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"ANDROMEDA!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"PHOENIX!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PEGASUS!"

"SWAN!"

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

**O|=============|O**

The rangers teleported into the Japanese neighborhood and stared at the creature.

"I don't believe this!" Tommy exclaimed. He recognized the light lavender outfit that Shiryu wore now twisted into a large six-foot doll with the black fasteners carefully arranged into a face on the front. He charged forward and easily slashed his arm off.

"Save some for me!" called Jason as he took his sword and sliced another arm and leg off. He watched it fall but gasped when it reassembled back together.

"Mwha ha ha! Do you think tearing me apart will do the trick! I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

"We'll see about that! Everyone let's assemble the Power Blaster!" charged Jason as his friends combined their weapons and zapped the creature and caused it to fall to the ground and blow up.

**O|=============|O**

"Good thing this an abandoned warehouse district! Otherwise, we would actually have to worry about protecting our identities!" spoke Shun as the other Saints hurried.

Seiya turned the corner and gasped. "Oh wow… he looks tough!"

Even Ikki was shocked when he spotted the Dragon Cloth. The plates covered the shadowy figure like a Gold Saint, the invincible shield was a large as half of its body while the fist was as big as its head. He charged forward and unleashed his fiery fist only for it to bounce off and cause him to fall to the ground.

"Nis-san!" Shun cried before he threw his chain and caught the Knight before it could strike his brother.

"Guys, let's all combine our powers! Remember, the faster we defeat it, the faster we can save Shiryu!"

"I agree! Let's get this over it!" Hyoga turned and raised his fists in the air. "DIAMOND DUST!"

"NEBULA STORM!" "FIERY PHOENIX!" "PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!"

The blast caused the creature to stumble a bit.

High above, determined not to lose a second monster Rita grasped her sacred weapon. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"

The wand struck the ground in front of the Dragon Knight, causing it to grow over a hundred feet tall.

Seiya's eyes widened like dinner plates. "Oh man, we're in trouble now!" His head turned toward the other side and saw a large colorful robot with dragon armor covering its head charging forward.

"Don't worry guys, we got this!" called Tommy from inside as he and the others piloted the Mega Dragonzord. "Let's end this!"

The other power rangers gave a thumbs up before Jason turned his head forward. "MEGA DRAGONZORD FIRE!" They watched as three large beams shot out and were prepared to watch it explode, only for it to bounce off. "What the? Zordon what happened?"

"**Jason, A Saint's Cloth adapts to the strength of the user. That was why Rita made it grow so quickly for its power has multiplied so much that even the Mega Dragonzord will not be enough."**

**O|==========|O**

SANCTUARY

Athena gasped as she could feel Shiryu weakening through her cosmos while a sacred orb showed the devastating battle. "My Gold Saints! This battle is too much for the Bronze Saints and the Power Rangers!" She spoke as she turned to the others.

Aldebaran stared cluelessly. He had been trained to fight in one on one combat, not gigantic robots. "What do you mean, my Goddess."

Athena turned to each of them. "It is time. Search the inner collective of each of your Cloths and hearts! You all will know what to do!"

Each of the Golds stood confused, but still, they closed their eyes, seeking the answers from their predecessors.

Suddenly, Aiolia felt a warm sensation and ran out the door and stood there at the highest point of Sanctuary. He raised his hand and understood that long ago, the Saints were allies to the Power Rangers. "Leo Star! I summon you!" He shouted as he raised his fist.

The House of Leo's top split open as a giant Gold Mechanical Lion came out.

The others follow through.

"Aries Star! Come to me!" cried Mu.

"Taurus Star! Charge forward! Shouted Aldebaran.

"Scorpio Star! Prepare to sting!" Milo called out.

"Aquarius," muttered Camus as he tried to show the same gusto, but not by much.

The Houses all split open to reveal a large mechanical Golden Ram, Bull, Scorpion, and a woman with a vase.

The Gold Saints all teleported inside their designated crafts.

Aiolia turned toward the various mechanical devices. "Let's combine them together!" He shouted.

Mu and Aldebaran pressed buttons to form the feet. Milo and Camus twisted some knobs to form the arms.

Aiolia turned the wheel as the Lion formed the body before the head of his cabin expanded and allowed his fellow Golds to move inside to form a large command center.

**O|===========|O**

Rita cried in horror. "I don't believe this! ATLAS has returned!" she screamed as the Golden hundred-foot robot charged forward using its Scorpio Sword and Aquarius Cannon to fire at the Dragon Knight decimating it in its spot. "Ugggh, I have such a headache!"

**O|===========|O**

"It's a tie!" declared the referee as he held up both the wrists of Shiryu and Tommy. "Congratulations!"

The two dragons grinned as the crowd that consists of the Bronze Saints, the other Rangers, and even the Gold Saints clapped and cheered.

Aiolia drank his smoothie. "I can't believe we had a hundred-foot robot under the Twelve Houses. Do you think we'll ever use it again?"

Shaka, knowing how much trouble it could cause the future raised a finger. "Nope!" he said as it flashed and caused everyone in the world to completely forget about ATLAS.

Meanwhile, Mitsumasa Kido sat on the side as he spoke on his cell phone. He looked up and was surprised that the fight was already over. "Tatsumi, go ahead and prepare the check for me. I've already signed it." He spoke as he went back to talk to an important investor.

Tatsumi nodded as he grabbed the large three-foot check that was made for the media and pulled out a pen. He filled it out according to Kido's instructions.

Bulk and Skull came up from behind and peered over his shoulder. "Hey man, this is America, we use dollar signs!"

Tatsumi gasped as he looked down and realized his mistake. "Oh yes, let me change that."

The billionaire grabbed the large check and met up with the two dragons. "Thank you for that wonderful fight. Kido Industries would like to present this check for the Reading Buddies of America." He paused when everyone gasped in shock.

An old woman walked up to the stage and clasped her hands. "Oh thank you, Sir. I never imagined such a generous donation."

Kido looked and clutched his chest as the check that was originally going to be for 1,000,000 Yen was now for a million dollars.

Trini turned toward the other Saints. "Wow, he is a very generous and kind man. That should be enough to cover the program for a hundred years."

But the Bronze Saints produced an awkward glance.

High on the stage, Shiryu and Tommy shook hands.

"You were were awesome, man!" congratulated Tommy.

Shiryu nodded and bowed. "You too! It was a good fight!"

**THE END **


	6. Screw the Rules! Yu-Gi-Oh

**Screw the Rules, You will Marry Me, Saori!**

**Prompt: Thrudgelmir2333**

**Plot: Saori x Seto Kaiba**

**Author's Notes: Thrudgelmir2333 is a good friend of mine and I told him that he needed to submit a prompt. He got together and threw out this crazy idea and somehow I was able to write it in less than four hours. If you're a Little Kuriboh fan, you'll definitely enjoy this. **

"Good morning, Mokuba! Are you here to deliver your brother's morning report?" asked the secretary as she typed at the computer.

The small child nodded but held a gloomy look. "I don't think he's going to like what I have this morning."

The blond woman sighed and pulled away from the monitor. "That's a shame, he's not currently in the best of moods." Why this morning he threatened to fire her no less than three times. "Good luck, sir."

The boy nodded carefully and took a deep breath. He wondered what it could be since Yugi Moto hasn't dueled him in a while. "Thanks for the heads up!" he spoke trying to spread his cheer before he entered the large office known as the Blue Room. "Good morning, big bro. I got your morning report!" he cheered trying to make what he had better than what it seemed. "What are you doing?"

Kaiba stared in somewhat of a trance at the monitor. "I had a rough night, little brother. I was forced to visit a children's hospital to please an investor. His son wanted to see my Blue Eyes White Dragon and the moment he touched it he sneezed..._twice_."

"Oh no! Not that card!"

Kaiba's eyes never moved. "Indeed, little brother. After it happened, I was forced to travel to the highest highs and the most isolated path in the Himilayas to meet a Filipino Pescatarian Monk who is the only one who can restore my card to its rightful beauty." He shook his head. "The sun will expand to a red giant before I ever remove one of those cards out of its sleeve again." He blinked. "Now, I must smooth my nerves and watch this Youtube video of Yugi losing to me and features the close up of the precious look when my arch-rival realizes the Heart of the Cards is a bold-faced myth that FreeToPlay users tell themselves to avoid the cold dark truth that the Corporate World will never cater to those penniless peasants."

Yugi: *NOOOOOOOOOOOO*

Kaiba erupted into laughter as the video featured the moment of peak pleasure. He touched his stomach and pressed replay with his optical mouse.

"You know big brother, Youtube does have a loop feature."

Kaiba shook his head. "I prefer to use my right hand." He spoke as he clicked on the pause button. "So what are the updates for today?"

"Well, the new Dark Magician Girl skin has been a huge success."

"Excellent. I knew those nerds would take out a second mortgage for a chance of being one of ten people to have their favorite healer in bunny ears. What else?"

This was when Mokuba lowered his head. The time has come. "Saori Kido's latest release was a bigger success than anticipated and now she has overtaken you as the richest person in the world," his voice lowered until the last sentence was barely audible.

"What! Are you telling me that new Kiki plushie line actually sold well? It looks hideous!" Seto shouted as he pounds his fist and knocked his green tea over. "How can something that lacks a computer processor be popular?"

Mokuba shrugged. "They say it is the next Hello Kitty. Everyone wants to put Kiki's face on every product possible and the stores were so shocked at its popularity that it sold out. You should see the prices for it on Ebay!"

Kaiba roared as he took his desk and tumbled it over. "How does she do it? How does she repeatedly capture the precious market of being loved by nerds, resellers and the young at the same time!?" he gritted his teeth before he shuts his eyes and wrapped his long arms around him in contemplation. "What is her strategy? Perhaps I should copy it?"

Mokuba pulled out his smartphone and began a broad search on the internet. "According to this interview, she stated her secret was that she believes that kindness and love are what lead to her success."

"Baloney! That will take too long to mass-manufacture!" He jerked his head. "Besides, such weak emotions will only dull my keen edge needed as a dualist and I refuse to allow such faults to affect my performance in the dueling circuit," he clenched his fist and tightened it with each passing word. "There must be another way!"

The little brother shrugged, just as clueless. "Well you could marry her!" he laughed jokingly.

"Marriage?" Kaiba muttered. "The elimination of an opponent and the merging of mega-empires that side-steps the legal costs and bribery of the World Trade Federation?" he snaps his fingers and lifted his little brother in the air. "Mokuba! It is brilliant! Fetch the dragon jet!"

**O|=========|O**

"Here you go, enjoy!" smiled Saori as she tossed the fish food into the pond. She turned downwards and watched the koi delightfully darted toward each piece, trying to steal the largest of morsels. "Now now, we have plenty for all," she said as she tossed a little more food closer to one of smaller ones.

Suddenly, the fish began to zip back and forth wildly, ignoring what she gave them before a loud hum filled the air. "What the?" she gasped as she turned around before a large, but obnoxiously familiar blue-eyes-white dragon jet landed in the middle of her courtyard. "Oh what now?" she muttered as the heat from the engine caused a large bed of roses from Aphrodite to wilt and die. As irritating as it was, she raised her chin and presented her self as gracefully as anyone who came to visit her deserves. "Hello, Seto. What brings you here?"

Kaiba threw open the top of the dragon jet glass top, the wind blowing his magnificent coat, that he refused to change out, like a proud flag. He turned his head toward the dead flowers. He was going to be very direct, but he supposed wooing her a bit would be much cheaper than compensation for burnt flora. He leaped down in front and proudly placed his hands on his hips as he made his attempt to say the most romantic thing possible. "Saori Kido, you are the IP that starts off as a niche market among nerds that balloons into a merchandise empire that is primed to be milked! You are the twitter post that rises in likes as it does in stock value! You are the $.99 10 Advanced Gem purchase that leads into summoning Poseidon!" He pointed straight at her. He knew he was supposed to kneel, but Seto Kaiba kneels to no one. "Marry me, Saori Kido!"

But the goddess frowned hard. "Absolutely not!"

Kaiba was stunned before he turned to the cockpit of his jet. "Mokuba, do women have a choice in this matter?" he asked.

Mokuba pulled out his tablet and did a Google search. "Apparently so, big brother."

"Drats!" Kaiba spat. "You forced me to play my hand, Miss Kido!" He thought he could accomplish this with the mere investment of a cheap ring and romantic suggestions from Reddit, but apparently, he must reach deeper into his pockets to get this done. He pulled out a phone. "Mitsumasa Kido, you win. I will order the agent of Cristiano Ronaldo to force him to play in the UEFA to boost your stock." He nodded his head. "Uh huh. Sure we'll toss in Messi as well." He clicked his phone. "Your grandfather approves, now come with me! I was able to negotiate with Giorgio Armani to rent a personally designed gown for $200 dollars an hour," he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Grandfather how could he!" she shrieked as plopped her in the dragon jet.

**O|=========|O **

Saori felt the jet land and the cockpit popping open. She turned her head and gazed at the tall beige building. "The library?"

Kaiba folded his arms. "Indeed. It is as peaceful and beautiful as any church. But it also free and abandoned. It is perfect for our marriage." He spoke as he marched proudly up the stairs.

Saori, dressed in her rental, sighed sadly as she followed. She looked at the priest as he stood there, with Mokuba standing on the side while Kaiba was busy on his cell phone, using up energy for a game that he was forced to play nonstop in order to maintain his place as the top Pokemon Trainer. "Why are you doing this?" she begged.

Kaiba raised a brow. "Isn't obvious? If we don't marry now, we won't qualify for this year's tax break." He shook his head, "And you somehow managed to be the wealthiest person in the world," he scoffed.

"YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HER! I LOVE HER!"

Kaiba turned his head as the armored knight of the zodiac appeared. "Who is this welp?"

The Japanese drew his thumb to his chest, "I am Pegasus Seiya and I will not allow you to force her to marry!"

"Pegasus? Are you in leagues with Maximillion Pegasus! Tell your boss that she is mine to marry! He doomed his richest rank when he married Bob Iger and the Star Wars fanbase rejected Reylo shipping!" Kaiba shouted.

But Seiya shook his head. "I have no idea who that is! I am a Bronze Saint of Athena!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please, unless you're a Gold Saint or a metrosexual Silver, I have no time to waste on such a lowly rank." He snapped his fingers. "Librarian! Remove this peasant!"

The old woman looked up from her desk, "You're a _sad_ little man," she murmured as she continued to read her Philippa Gregory novel.

Kaiba frowned. "Curses, my influence is far more limited here than I thought," he muttered.

"That's right, Kaiba. Now feel the power of Meteor fists! PEGASUS! RYU SEI-"

"If your meteors so much as knock a strand of my magnificent hair, I will sue you and every person who ever voiced you from here to Rio de Janeiro!"

The Bronze Saint gritted his teeth as he lowered his fist.

"_That's not how you'll defeat him, Seiya!"_

The Pegasus raised his head. "Who are you?" he asked through the cosmos. Suddenly a golden vision appeared in his head.

"_I am the Pharoah, the one who would often guide Yugi, his arch-rival. I noticed that Seto was up to his old schemes and saw that you need help!" _

Seiya nodded. "I don't know what to do! He has the wealth of Poseidon, the power of Hades and the insanity of Saga all in one ego! How do I stop him?"

The Pharoah instructed him as much as he could.

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, what are you waiting for! Get out of here!"

But Seiya opened his eyes and tightened his fists. "Not so fast, Kaiba! I challenge you to a children's card game!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it will get you out of here! Pull out your duel disk and let's get this over with."

Seiya's shoulders drooped. "Uh...I don't have any."

Saori turned her veiled head. "He can borrow my deck."

"Fine," Kaiba muttered as he folded his arms impatiently. "Mokuba, lend him your duel disk."

Athena hurried over and placed the deck of cards into his hands, but still, Seiya felt worried. "Saori, I've never played before afford to lose! I can't stand to think that you will be forced into marrying that jerk!" he tightened his fists as tears streamed down his eyes.

But the Goddess leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "With the power of love and friendship as well as the heart of the cards! You can do anything! Believe in it!" she spoke as she walked to the side.

Kaiba shuffled his cards and placed them in his duel disk before Seiya did the same. "Alright loser, pull out your cards. Here' I'll even set a few that Joey would have in his deck in defense and end my turn." He watched as Seiya hold his five cards and stood there with a stupid look on his face. "Well, aren't you going to play something or what?"

"Hold on, I'm reading the text. I don't think I have to put anything down." He continued to read. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I won before you can even play anything."

"What do you mean. You couldn't possibly have…" his eyes widened as Seiya fanned out his cards. "Exodia? You have all five pieces of Exodia!?" A blinding light flashed next to him. "What is going on!?" he muttered as Saori's cosmos illuminated the room like a sun.

"That's right, Kaiba!" her voice echoed and boomed. "My deck has been specially crafted to be nothing but Zero Turn Kills! Even if you implement rules on banned cards, I still have many sets specially crafted to ensure that as long as you play against me or my deck, I THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND WAR WILL ENSURE YOU NEVER TAKE A TURN! EVER!" she cried as her staff formed in her hand and she beat the bottom tip on the floor.

Kaiba was speechless before he rolled his eyes scoffed. If he takes her as his wife, he'll have to take her to his tournaments. He would rather be the number two wealthiest person than number three on the dueling circuit. "We are _so_ not getting married."

**THE END**


	7. Angel Milo

**ANGEL MILO**

**Request by:** Amber009

**Author's Note: When people give me prompts, I typically can come up with an idea on what to do in about ten or twenty minutes. This one took a while because it was specific in that there be no Camus. The thing about character stories is that you had to get to know them. Another issue with Milo is that he is a character that often has two depictions: a womanizing prankster or a noble man. So for this, I decided to use both in a way that makes sense while trying my best to explore this complex character. I hope you enjoy. **

"The House of Scorpio. The only House among the Zodiac where each of its users, since Mythological Times is related to each other. It is a role that is passed to the first son born under its sign. For them, it is one of their traditions." spoke dark witch Medea before she turned to her stepdaughter and lightly smiled. "Just like our enemies, we will break them and finally have the world we dreamed of."

Hornet Sonia approached the Gold armor. In an effort to finally conquer the world, her father, Mars, who also happened to be the Grand Pope, had utilized his power to employ the Gold Saints into guarding their respected Houses.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take it!" Medea hissed with strings of frustration. Her beloved son had betrayed her and Libra Genbu had already ruined her plans of simply destroying the Houses and those accursed Bronze Saints. The dark witch could see a deep hesitation in her stepdaughter. Perhaps there were some issues, but the girl must learn that anything can be had with enough motivation. The Imperial Sorceress turned downwards and knelt down. Her hand, each finger dressed with gemstones as large as her eyes, began to stroke Sonia's cheek. As she does, she could see the girl's face softened, her eyes seemingly growing slightly moist. She could tell that the feeling was foreign to Sonia, but at the same time, the girl welcomed it. "Take it. It will make you strong! It will make you powerful!"

Sonia swallowed hard before she nodded. "Yes, mother!" her tone firm and sharp.

Medea gave one last caress of her cheek before she stood up and faded into the dark, returning back to the top of the Twelve Houses.

The girl was alone, the Scorpio Cloth sitting prominently in the center of the Main Chambers, illuminating the area and her small white trainer dress with its brilliant glow. She moves around it a few times before going to her knees, her eyes lost in its reflection.

"My oh my, I never thought you would stop moving around. Why it only took four whole laps before you realized my Cloth would make a terrible waltzing partner."

Her soft greenish-blue eyes narrowed before her body twisted into a defensive stance. Her fingers clawed and raised, her knees bent before she searched for where the voice could be coming from. "Who's there!" Seeing no one before her, she twisted around quickly. "I will tear your throat if you think you can get past me!"

"That's..._adorable_…"

Sonia gritted her teeth as pompous laughter filled the air before the outline of a figure, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed, appeared in the shadows. Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to see who was there. She attempted to run toward him, but for some reason, despite her subsonic speed, she couldn't reach him. In fact, no matter if she used the cosmos or not, she would be no closer to him. She bent over, out of breath, her head shaking wildly before she looked up and gasped to see that she was back next to the Scorpio Cloth. "Enough tricks." She hissed. "Come out you coward."

The mysterious figure stood straight up, his proud arms folded. With but a mere five steps, his sharp yet wild blue eyes gleamed along with the sharp tips of his shoulder guards. "Hello Sonia," Milo greeted with a smooth croon as if his words were kissing her upon her hand.

Sonia held her gaze, never shifting it nor allowing her body to flinch, holding steady as a statue. But deep down she was indeed disturbed by the sight in front of her. The Cloth he wore was indeed the same as those depicted on statues of the past Scorpios before the meteor struck the earth and altered all of the Cloths into elemental based. His features from the gaudy dyed purple hair to seemingly smug smirk matched the paintings throughout the Inner Chambers of the House. "HORNET STINGER!" She cried as she unleashed her attack, only to see it phase through his body, causing his features to waver like the surface of the water when a stone is tossed into it. "Are you some sort of ghost?"

Milo chuckled to himself. He turned toward the Scorpio Clothstone, unintentionally rolling his eyes at the diminished beauty and loss of complexity of the design of his faithful armor that kept him safe during the most difficult of times. Still, his hand passed through it, but he felt the same comfort and warmth. At that moment, while he found scaring the girl a bit amusing with simple tricks that one like himself could pull off, it was time to become a bit more serious. "No, not quite. Whenever a person uses any Cloth, a small fragment of their soul, not enough for the person to notice nor affect their chances of entering their final destination, joins what's known as the Cloth's Collective. The Collective is used to help guide future Successors." He could see a slight gawk in the young woman's face and decided that perhaps she was even less familiar with the way of Saints than he thought. "Fine, let me simplify it for you: I am merely that small insignificant piece of Milo's soul to tell you what to do."

"Sonia, is something wrong?"

The martian girl jerked her head to see one of her father's soldiers running toward her, through the soul of Milo before he stopped to salute her. It was clear that she was the only one who could see him. "I'm fine. I was," she cooly flipped a few strands of pink hair behind her shoulder. She hadn't even put the damn Cloth on and didn't want to appear to be a madwoman in front of those who she was sure updated her father and stepmother on her actions and conduct. "Merely testing my new Cloth. I heard the durability was one to behold," she gestured over. She could tell the soldier easily accepted her rushed excuse as to why she would use her technique, but she didn't wish to repeat the process. "See to it to inform the other guards that I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the night."

The martian guard brought a fist to his chest and quickly left.

Sonia waited, quietly hearing the distorted echoes of her father's faithful outside. Once it quieted down, she turned to the specter in front of her. "So, which Milo are you? The father was Milo. The Grandfather was Milo. Hell, you all trained on Milo Island!"

"A fair question, but one that doesn't need a mocking tone. The name Milo is one that is given not out of smugness but of pride. It is held by those who had made a bold sacrifice to ensure that this house isn't thousands of feet underwater or that the human race wasn't thousands of feet in the Underworld." He chastised. "But, to answer your question, I was the last guardian of this House. Therefore, as my father and his grandfather have done for me, I shall provide indirect guidance to you, my successor," he gestured.

Sonia threw her head back in laughter. There was a good reason why she wore the mask of the Amazons to mock the Saints of Athena."Are you serious? You are about unobtrusive as a clown in a cemetery!"

Milo provided a shrug. He knew she would find it silly, but he was not afraid to speak the truth. "You, are a _special _case, my dear." He slowly strutted over, clearly wary that her eyes now fixated upon him. "You… are _very_ beautiful," he whispered with a low honey tone. His sharp eyebrows peaked for a moment when she let out a flattering gasp. "For that, I could help but come here and tell you this. You, my lovely…"He leaned down, his hand carefully surrounds her chin as if clasping it, the warmth of his cosmos seemingly mimic the sensation of human touch. "...are the most _unworthy_ successor of my Cloth in the grand history of the House of Scorpio."

The long linger in her gaze faded before she lashed out, a clawed hand passing through carelessly. "You...dick. You crawled out of your grave just to tell me that!?"

Milo allowed a few more swipes before he faded and reappeared on the other side of her. "Do not think that this is the first time I've seen you. Part of my duty is to watch and guide my successors. I've seen enough of you to know that the direct approach stings the most, but perhaps has the best chance of reaching your thick skull." He shook his head. "You are simply not worthy of the Cloth, not by a longshot. You know _why_. You know exactly why! If you're going to defend this House, put on your Hornet Galaxy and do it that way. The legendary Saints of the past were all Bronze Saints. Take note of their accomplishments and know that you don't need a more powerful Cloth to win and understand, from my fallen comrades, that you can wear a Gold Cloth and _still_ lose."

Her cheeks flushed red with vitriol spite. She was the daughter of Mars, the God of War and Grand Pope to Sanctuary. How could she look at him and her Stepmother that she was unworthy of being a Gold Saint? Her eyes turned toward Milo. She won't be so dismissed so easily. "I am worthy. I killed a Silver Saint when I was only ten years old," she proudly boasted.

"I've been executing traitors since I was seven and when I did, I never did it behind their back," Milo shook his head. "The Collective can read the hearts of their successors. He spared your life and you took his. Such a shame to kill an honorable man. Such hearts are in short supply and I still regret the day when I tried to kill such a person in the name of a sham Pope. I find you even more unworthy of being a Scorpio with the amount of pride in your cowardly attack. If you intend to kill, you do it head-on."

Sonia folded her arms. "It must be easy for you! The Inner Chambers of your former House are lined with the paintings of your ancestors. Seems to me, you only earned your Cloth because your father fucked the right woman at the right time."

Milo stood there unfazed. "You don't belong here period, because your father fucked your mother at the wrong time, Pisces." He placed his hands on his hips. "Your father is also the Grand Pope." He momentarily sighed at the thought that they had another evil Pope before he continued. "He should know these matters. Does he know you are _attempting_ such a dangerous thing?" he inquired. Milo tilted his head, sensing her heart before shaking his head. "You still think you can handle being a Scorpio_. Unbelievable._"

She shook her head. "Do not think you can change my mind. Now, if you are truly part of a Collective, then why do you spend all of your time patronizing me instead of guiding me?"

His index finger tapped his forearm out of habit. "Guidance, hmmm," he mused before he threw his hands on his hips once more. Clearly the other approaches were proving fruitless. He shifted into a lighter tone. "Alright, take a seat and let us talk about Scarlet Needle." He watched her head toward an old chair that he used to read his books from and did as she was told. He can sense that the girl was indeed very willing and eager to learn. Such behavior is the reason why she was quite strong. However, she was still out of her league in regards to trying to use his Cloth due to how incompatible it was to her.

"What?" she mumbled when he suddenly vanished from her sight. She darted her head from side to side. "Where did you go?" She heard a snappy whistle and a mysterious light illuminating the corner of the twisted in its direction before she gasped and hid her eyes. "What are you doing? You said you were going to teach me Scarlet Needle… not _that_!?"

Milo had reappeared on his backless sofa with most of his Gold Cloth removed and laying upon like an emperor awaiting his plate of grapes. "This is the lesson, my lovely." The warm red ball of cosmos illuminated his tight abs, sweaty pecs and devilish smile. "What's wrong? _I'm wearing pants_." He spoke as he gestured toward his low tight turquoise trousers that allowed the edge of his hip to show the top of his Scorpio symbol tattoo. He watched her remove her hands, revealing her blushed cheeks and couldn't help but notice the way her eyes shifted. "Oh, that…" Milo turned toward his headpiece that he purposely placed at the top of his resting thigh over his crotch with the long tail playfully dangling. "Is your imagination getting the best of you?" He spoke as he raised a single brow a couple of times.

She twisted her head away, closing her eyes. She hated to admit it, but he was strikingly handsome and if he was indeed reading her heart, he probably knew it too. "What does this have to do with learning Scarlet Needle?" She spoke as she slowly returned her gaze back to him, purposely focusing on his upper body, despite the red light of cosmos highlighting the godlike perfection from years of training.

Milo sat up, resting his headpiece upon his lap while deliciously clasping the scorpion tail and spinning it around. "_Everything_, my lovely. In Astronomy, this is the House of Scorpio. However, our personalities are based upon the Astrology and thus this is the House of Sex and Death." He tilted his head, the red light of his cosmos enhancing the sharp features of his face. "_How do you feel_, Sonia? Is your heart beating a little quicker? _Hmm_?" He spoke as he took the tip of his tail and hungerly traced the tip of his bottom lip. He watched her stone her face. But he could read her thoughts and can sense that her mind had a _naughty_ imagination. "_Good…_" he huskily spoke before he shot Scarlet Needle into the first spot.

Sonia collapsed out of her chair before she grasped her knee with all of her might. Tears began to leak from the sides, but still, she fought such weak emotions. Her widened eyes turned and stared. It was like her leg was on fire. She thought he had shattered it, yet her leg was fine and just as smooth as ever. Her head turned up to the Scorpio as he stood there, fully armored as before. "Why?"

Milo crossed his arms. "You wanted to learn about Scarlet Needle, you will do it as my father did to me. As he said to me if you can't_ take_ the pain… you don't deserve to _deal it_." He took a step forward. He still remembers the first and last time his father crying when he made it through it all. Even though he can't deliver the actual Scarlet Needle, his vivid memories can still accurately depict it. "Thirteen more and Antares. That's how I earned mine. Are you ready to show me you can make it as well?"

Sonia gradually stood up, heaving heavily. "I can." She pulled away her trembling hands from her knee and tighten them into fists. "But before you do, tell me, why the Don Juan act?"

"A worthy question," he spoke as shot another Scarlet Needle into her other knee watching her collapse like a house of cards. "I told you before, this is the House of Sex and Death. Love and Fear play a big part in surviving Scarlet Needle," he shot another one in her arm. He waits for her wailing to stop before he continued. "When we are in love… such arousal causes the blood to flow vigorously throughout the body. When we are afraid, like you are now, it restricts to make us more numb to the pain."

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF A GHOST!" she screamed. Before she gasped when he strikes both of her upper thighs at the same time. She grabbed her hair and almost tore it from her scalp. It was almost like her lower limbs were being sawed in front of her.

"You _are_ afraid," Milo hissed. "Here's the deal. Love makes the blood flow and so does bravery. Scarlet Needle is ten times more effective when the victim is _full_ of fear. That's what makes the move so effective. Only those with an impeccable will and bravery can last through it and why I consider those who are able to deal with all the strikes worthy and deserving of life."

Sonia gritted her teeth as she tried to do what he said. She was fearless! She will make it. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?" she screamed at him.

"You needed to feel the needles both when they were weak and when they are at their strongest. As I said, you have to take the pain...in order to _deal _it." He shot the sixth needle into her stomach, watching her lurch and throw up all over the tile floor. "Goddess… you're not going to get past the eighth needle, are you?"

"I will!" she cried out as her sweat-drenched hair clung to her reddened eyes. "I am worthy and you can't stop me!"

"Oh please, you thought I was a mere ghost, like some child when I first appeared. The Collective for each Cloth is one of the most basic understandings of Saints." He had many during his lifetime who seem to think that Gold Cloths were mere tokens to be given to the nearest warm bodies and ignore the grueling training involved. "You wish to slap on the Gold Cloth and yet you haven't even opened a simple page of our history to try and understand what it _means _to be a Gold Saint. You think the pain of this bad, just wait until you feel what it's like when a Gold Cloth rejects its owner." He shot her two more times before she fell unconscious. "I've done this hundred of times. I know when one reached their limits." He turned downwards and sighed. She was right. He couldn't stop her. He could read her heart and despite all of this, she was dead set on pleasing her stepmother and father. "Think carefully, Sonia. You know deep in your heart you will die if you wear it." He spoke before he faded away.

**O|===========|O**

"Hornet Sonia, are you alright?"

The Martian fluttered her eyes as one of her men from earlier was hovering over her, with a cool wet cloth.

"Milo…" she muttered before she sat up. "Where is he?" She stood up realizing how foolish she seemed. She thanked the guard and dismissed him. At that moment she realized the pain of her body being ripped to shreds was gone. She hurried to every corner but couldn't see or feel him anywhere.

She turned toward the Clothstone of Scorpio. For a few seconds, her hands hesitated, her face reflected back upon its head. Before she turned away. "He's right," she spoke as she moved away from it and began to pull out her Hornet Galaxy.

"Sonia?" Medea came out from the shadows, clasping her hands. "What are you doing?"

The pink-haired girl turned downwards. "I am unworthy of this Cloth so I will fight the Bronze Saints and my brother using my Hornet Galaxy."

But Medea frowned for a moment. "The Hornet Galaxy is mere paper compared to this!" She spoke as she touched the Scorpio Clothstone. But she could tell there was quite a bit of doubt that was not there the last time she was here. She knelt down. "Sonia," she straightened her disheveled hair. She could see her stepdaughter seemingly melt as she stroked her cheek once more. Medea considered love as something to be delved out like chocolate… only to be given when something in return is desired, in this case, she desired that these accursed bronze Saints and her traitorous son be stopped. "Defend the House of Scorpio and the love that I had long neglected will be yours."

**O|===========|O**

Milo stood there not allowing his presence to be known to her and serving as some distraction. He watched the entire thing, from the moment she cut her hair to when the Cloth indeed was too much for her to handle. He sighed heavily as Sonia attempted to craft her own moves. He knew such a thing was too dangerous. While it was encouraged to create signature techniques, one doesn't try such a thing without understanding the basics of their own Cloth. The Scorpio Cloth was meant to deal with precision and careful strikes. But she was using it as if she was throwing roses left and right. She would've made a perfect Pisces, but she was dealt the same card that Kanon had where he was worthy, but someone else was given the Cloth.

He thought Lionet Souma had saved her, but as her cosmos dropped was when he realized the Bronze was too late. All the Bronze could do was remain with her until the end before he was forced to take his leave.

"I couldn't sense you."

Milo turned around as the small fragment of Sonia's soul stood there, the wisps of her hair wavering in the wind with the glow of her darkness element. "The odds were stacked, but I didn't want to serve as a distraction during your confrontation." He watched her approach her dead physical body before collapsing on her knees in front of it.

Sonia reached over only for her hand to pass through her face. Her eyes began to well up as she shook her head back and forth, not only at the disbelief that her life was truly over but as a simple fragment of her soul, she could see her father and stepmother. "How sad... " she lowered her head. "My father... he loved me but didn't want me to be Scorpio Saint. Eden even he... brother... even Souma cared more for me than my own stepmother even after my death." The bitter irony and the reason the Scorpio Saint seemed to try to steer her away. She had worn the Scorpio Cloth for the one who used her and made those who loved her sad. She turned to him. "Even you cared more for me than my stepmother? Why?" She could understand Souma. His heart was noble and in some twisted way, somehow they bonded. But Milo?

He doesn't hesitate to answer. "As a part of the collective, I can read the hearts of others. When you were both here for the first time, I can see that you had the potential for good, but she was using you by means of my Cloth." He spoke, thinking back on Kanon and how despite how he joined the Mariners, he was one of the reasons they were able to defeat Hades forever. "I was insulted and I felt sorry for you. I was pleased when you did turn, even for a moment. A pity that the scenario didn't tilt in the direction that I desired. I think the world lost someone who had the capacity to make it better."

Despite how he did it, she could tell that he was sincere in his attempts to turn her away. Her eyes returned back to her still body and it still tore her apart. "So… am I a part of the Collective or am I some lone spirit doomed to wander these halls?"

"Well, even if you wear it for a brief moment, you are indeed a part of the Scorpio Collective. You are but a mere fragment of Sonia's soul while the rest of her will move on to whatever judgment awaits her." He could see a bit of fear. She was dead now, no need to knock her down. "It will take a bit, but time functions differently for us. It's not some purgatory. I think it is quite nice."

She scoffs. "You're taking me to a place where I can embarrass myself so that your whole family can forever mock the girl who lasted one battle as a Scorpio?"

He offers a hand. "Actually, I think you will be welcomed there. It will be good to have new blood. Besides, if you come you can use that one day as a means to prevent what happened to you." He sided his lip. This was not working. "That Bronze Saint… he is strong. I can see a path of Gold awaiting. Someday too will join his Collective and perhaps you can be there to greet him too...say the things that lie in your heart."

Sonia gasped. "Souma…" A chance to meet him again, and not as enemies anymore. She reached up and took Milo's hand and stood up almost ready to join this Collective… this place seemed like a private heaven for Saints. She looked down. "I can't meet them like this," she cried as her white trainer dress was torn to shreds and barely holding itself up.

"Just think," he waved a brow and once more he was shirtless once more.

Sonia scoffed. "Seriously?"

Milo shrugged. "I was merely reading your heart," he chuckled.

She blushed. He's attractive, but she has her mind already set on another. "Very funny, now put something more gentlemen like."

"Fine," he snapped his fingers and a black tuxedo appeared. "Now, you, my lovely must do the same."

Sonia closed her eyes and thought back to all the old dreams she had before her father changed...before she had the Hornet Galaxy. She opened them back up and a long red dress with a low cut appeared on her body. "What do you think? Not too flashy?"

He raised a brow. "It's almost perfect." He held a hand and a red rose appeared before he stuck it in her hair. "The first Pisces in the Scorpio Collective."

"They're not going to mind a rulebreaker among their Collective, are they?"

Milo grinned. "No my dear. In fact, you will fit right in," he spoke as he offered his arm and she took it before the two faded off.

THE END


	8. Pope of War: God of War

_POPE OF WAR_

_Request by: Mewzard_

_Author's Notes: This is actually one of the first and only prompts where I was not familiar with the material for the crossover. I really wanted to do a good job on this because I remember Mewzard from the old English Saint Seiya Messageboards. Luckily, I have Youtube and was able to watch cutscenes edited into movies as well as Wikipedia to help out with the plot and getting Kratos right. I think one thing that captured my attention was the narrator of God of War and so I tried to mimic the style. It was an easy process since when I wrote Love You, Kill Me, I always had Pandora's speech and dialogue be a bit more theatrical. Surprisingly,the hardest part was that God of War takes place in ancient Greece while Saint Seiya takes place in modern times. Again, I've never played the God of War games so I hope you will forgive any plot holes._

_**O|==========|O**_

_**?**_

_I am tired, Oracle. The Gods have proven selfish for so long and I am tired of being a slave to their whims and selfish desires. _

_I understand, Ghost of Sparta, but this last task is very important. The Hope that you have released into the world has traveled into another dimension and must be protected in order to help mankind. _

_What does another dimension matter? This world has lost its luster, but it is mine. What happens there matters not to me. _

_It should matter, for you see, if you can accomplish this, there is a man with the purest of hearts and eyes of sadness...who can finally unite you with your wife and daughter. Do you wish to be with them?_

_I do, but that promise has been made many times, only to be turned into betrayal. Such brief unions, only for them to ripped from my arms over and over. My family is not a leash to be used in turn for my cooperation._

_This is different. I promise. When you released Hope into the world, it did not exclude you. _

**O|==========|O**

His bones were cracked in several places while blood would pool into his lungs and drip out of his mouth. His vision had mostly faded from half a mile back, yet he knew he must continue. His back was broken in several places preventing his wings from taking flight. He wanders the wasteland filled with the broken rocks of the hundreds who have trained their cosmos for centuries. He didn't know where to go. All he knew was that he must take the child as far as he could.

It was not the best plan.

It was merely the only one.

A stone laid in his path as his torn boot stepped upon it. Perhaps it was the fall from the great mountain, the volatile blast of Galaxian Explosion or even the slash of Excalibur. But at that moment, his strength had given out and he fell upon the ground, twisting his body before the impact in order to avoid crushing the precious bundle in his arms.

His legs twisted, but they just couldn't pull up his great weight. Instead, his blue eyes stared at the blurry stars wondering when his own constellation will fall. The cries of the child echoing in the night air filled him with a sense of dread that it will summon those who wished to slay her.

A figure approached him, his skin as white as ash yet two bold streaks of red were tattooed upon his bulging muscles. He was as built as one from the Army of Athena and yet he could tell by the way his eyes shifted back and forth that this man was indeed a stranger to Sanctuary. The archer clutched the child closer before resting her on his breast while pulling out his bow and arrow and directing it toward him in a manner that spoke of protective nature.

Kratos paused and turned down toward the broken youth whose eyes seemed to be of a boy of fifteen yet the body of a man who seemed far battle-hardened than many of those of his old Spartan regiment. "What is your name, boy?"

The teen was a bit surprised by his Greek, not by the fact that he was able to speak it, but the fact that it was of an ancient dialect. He could feel the baby attempt to crawl out of her blanket, but he dared not take his eyes from him or the tense draw of his arrow. "Aiolos of Sagittarius," he coughed a large blackened clot out from his mouth.

The Oracle had instructed him to seek the winged centaur and in his arms will clutch the baby of Hope and the savior of mankind. He called her mad, for winged centaurs certainly did not exist, yet there it was before his eyes, indeed in the direction that she had pointed to him. He could easily pull her out, but despite his marred appearance, it was clear he will fight to the end and could not afford to risk injuring her. "Give me the child. I shall protect her."

Aiolos stared hard. This man had clearly been through so much battle that the old scent of blood upon his flesh was far greater than the fresh liquid that dripped from his own. But he was capable of judging character and despite this man's hulking appearance, the way he held out his hands showed he was an experienced father and was doing his best to prove his words were true. It may not be the best choice, but it was a far better alternative than him lying there, firing arrows until his last breath.

He looked down, wiped his mouth clean and produces a kiss upon the baby's forehead before he passed her over. His breath quickened in fear that he had chosen wrong, but the Ghost of Sparta tucked her and even gave a gentle rock that soothed her tears. "This is Athena. She was supposed to be protected by the Pope, but Saga of Gemini had supposedly killed him and took his spot. Now he is after both of us. Run. Quickly. As far as the winds can take you."

"Run?" the spartan squinted at the thought of it. "I will do no such thing," he snapped as he pulled out his large thick blade with his free hand.

Aiolos' eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! You have to get out of Sanctuary! Either find somewhere safe for her or entrust her to someone who can. She must be protected!"

"And she shall be. But when one's village is being pillaged, one does not tuck themselves into the closet in hopes the invaders will spirit away." He looked down and quickly plunged the 'Blade of Chaos' into the Sagittarius' chest, watching his head falling limply forward. "There is no way you will survive such wounds. Your journey has ended, warrior. The best I can do is give you a quick merciful death and honor our desire to see her safe and sound," he spoke before turning away toward the Pope's Chambers. "Out of my way, old man!" he spat as he shoved Mitsumasa Kido to the ground on the way to the highest point of Sanctuary.

**O|=========|O**

The Gemini paced endlessly around the bassinet that was now coated with the blood of his former friend and comrade. It had been three hours since the event occurred yet Shura had not returned. His breathing was so ragged that he tossed the metal mask of the former Pope due to it suffocating his very being. He jerked his head as several flashes appeared outside the hole that was produced by his cosmos and an object came hurtling in his direction. He threw his hands to craft a tear and time and space to and teleported it over the side.

The tuff of dark green hair and the brilliant blood-stained horns of the Capricorn sickened him while the ripped the flesh at his neck made the Gemini vomit heavily. "What has happened?" He thought to himself for he knew the Sagittarius was mortally wounded nor was it his style.

Saga fell to his knees as a large blade sang over him before finding its mark in the stone wall. That was when the Gemini met for the first and last time the Ghost of Sparta.

"SAGA! IT IS TIME YOU BECAME A TRUE GEMINI!" Kratos thundered as he took his blade and cleaved the traitor into two perfectly equal halves.

**O|========|O **

It was a very long night for Sanctuary. Many of those who were left undisturbed in their Houses still had an inner sense in their dreams that many stars had collapsed that night. Such inner turmoil had proven true for the next morning, they were all summoned to the Pope's Chambers. To their horror, those that would normally walk among them were already there… in pieces.

"Last night, your Grand Pope was murdered and Athena was nearly killed. The brave warrior Aiolos had prevented it and I had come and dealt with all the traitors who tried to corrupt your Sanctuary!" Kratos bellowed as directed his blade to the fallen bloody corpses of Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura and the two halves of Saga on the ground. On the side, Pope Shion and Aiolos were laying neatly in a set of coffins with sheets pulled over them.

"Who are you!" Camus uncharacteristically shouted. Normally he wouldn't raise his voice and would remain cool over such matters. But the sight of half of the zodiac, dead before his feet and this strange warrior before them was too much for even him to remain calm and collective.

"I am Kratos! I have come from another dimension that too was once ruled by the Gods of Olympus, including an Athena who succumbed to the lure of power. I came here to protect this child and find the Hades of this world."

Mu approached his fallen Master and touched his head, reading the old memories before he came to Aiolos and Saga and did the same. He quietly nodded to the others that what was said did indeed align with the others saw. He turned to Kratos feeling shyness creep into his soul. He was an imposing man, but traditions must be kept and he had to speak his mind. "Only the Grand Pope can watch over Athena."

Kratos raised his chin for it became apparent of what he must do. "Then I shall become your Grand Pope." He raised his Blades of Chaos crossing them over his chest. "Does anyone challenge me for the position?"

The remaining Gold Saints, mere children at this stage turned to each other and then at the fallen. The two eldest among the Zodiac who had served as their beacons were dead and he had indeed disposed of those who sided with evil and saved the Goddess. They were very hesitant and had little choice. They turned to Shaka, the one who's abilities allowed him to read the winds of time and foresee the future.

That was what the Virgo did. He first read Kratos' soul, but could only skim the surface before he had to turn away at the utter chaos he wretched upon his world. He then examined the future and only saw two possibilities: Victory with the God of War or the destruction of the entire world and themselves if they stand against him. He nodded to his companions and the remaining Zodiac then came to a knee.

Kratos was pleased and he gestured for them all to stand. "During my brief time in these chambers, I have taken the time to read up on your histories. You are strong, but as your Pope, I shall forge you all into warriors that will be so strong that the difference between all of you and the Gods of this world will be nonexistent."

**O|=========|O**

Pope Kratos was indeed true to his word. For he was present for each of their training and had shifted the already difficult sparring sessions into daily battles for survival. The first thing that was done away with was the servants. One should not expect a true warrior to be waited on like a King. Instead, they must find their own game and dress it as such. The next was the length of their hair. In their sparings with him, if he could grab it, he will cut it. It didn't take long for them to realize the benefits of keeping it trimmed.

Kratos stood outside the fighting circle and turned to the Leo on the ground and dodging several strikes by Milo. "Aiolia! Your brother ran and that was his fatal mistake! If he was strong enough to take on three Golds, he should've been strong enough to take on Saga in the tower! Honor him by not repeating the same mistake!"

Aiolia roared as he took his fist and pounded Lightning Plasmas into the Scorpio.

Kratos turned to the other part of the arena where Aldebaran was at. "You are a bull! A bull's primary weapons are his horns with his thick skull as a secondary defense, not the other way around! A good offense is just as and sometimes more than a good defense! Paint the ground of your enemies and you will be undefeatable!" he shouted as the Taurus unleashed Great Horn and smashed the Crystal Wall.

Kratos was imposing and challenged the Gold Saints as if he was living representation of the Holy War itself. One would think they were abused, but this was not the case. For Kratos was a Spartan and the training of Saints were based on Spartan principles and strikingly similar. But one main difference was that they were all orphans and trained as child soldiers would, but for Spartans, the father would see to the training of his sons.

Shion was loving, but he was very old and tended to the Golds with gentle care as a grandfather would. Aiolos and Saga were more vibrant, but they were young and lacked the hard experience of war that Kratos had been forged by.

While the Ghost of Sparta was harsh, he also treated the Gold Saints as he would have his own sons, and once they learned to trust him and saw his harshness as a means of love for them to survive, they indeed saw him as a form of parental guidance. The Gold Saints never quite understood some of his musings, but they would just assume it referred to stuff from the Holy Wars in his own world.

Such trust was not just earned in training, for the Gold Saints were able to observe the love he offered Athena. He would never raise his voice to her and she was clearly happy. But still, he ensured that she received her training. In his lands, the women must be as skilled with the blade as the men.

**O|=========|O**

Thirteen years had passed. Kratos sat in his Pope's robes taking time to listen to Athena playing on a wooden flute that he had carved for her just like he had done with his daughter for some orphaned sick children who were there to visit and be blessed by her presence.

"This was how Athena should have been. If she was like this, she would have never betrayed me," the Pope of War thought. Since the moment she learned to speak, it was clear that she was there to serve humanity and not the other way around. Not only that, but her actions reminded him of his beloved Calliope, the daughter he had treasured and lost due to the meddling of the Gods. While he treasured Athena, he had yet to encounter the man with the sad eyes that could reunite him with his family. Little did he realize, he would receive those answers soon enough.

Kratos turned his head as the Taurus Saint came toward him, his Cloth painted with streaks of blood. "What has happened, Aldebaran?!" he demanded.

The deadliest of the Zodiac stepped forward and tossed the broken body of Siren Sorrento. "He tried to invade. He is alive and quietly contemplating his mistake," the Brazilian spoke as he took his foot and punted the groaning bloody musician.

Kratos grasped the metal flute and turned toward him. "A Mariner General. So you were sent by this dimension's Poseidon!" he growled. "Where can we find him?"

Sorrento's bruised face shook viciously. "I will never talk for my mouth is only to spread music into the world for Poseidon."

But Kratos slammed the musical weapon in his hand. "Your mouth will utter his location for there are other means of allowing your song to be heard, musician."

**O|=========|O**

Sea Dragon Kanon stood next to Poseidon's throne when a few guards came in carrying the corpse of the Siren General. "What happened!?"

The trembling guard bowed next to the lifeless musician. "A man with a twin set of large blades came in and told us to bring him and his flute to you."

Kanon looked around. "Well, where is his flute?" He watched the guard point downwards to the red stain on the bottom of Sorrento's trousers. "What the hell!?" he gasped as he ran to the balcony of the underwater palace.

There before his sight was one could be described as sheer terror. The Mariner Generals charged forth, but he watched the Gold Saints and there was something that was terrifying about them. He watched Shaka raise a hand to cause them to slow down and deny them of their own techniques, becoming the harbinger of their own doom. With the Generals incapable of nothing but hand to hand combat, his expectations were that merciful Athena would come and express forgiveness.

In a different world and time, perhaps she would've done so. But this Athena was raised as a proper Spartan Woman. Although she was as graceful and as intelligent as her counterparts, she too was just as tuned to the song of combat as her Saints before her. Kratos stood by her side, folded his arms. This was a good test to see how far his sons and his beloved daughter have come and shall bear witness to the demonstration of their skills as his father and grandfather had done for him and his brother Deimos.

Athena, layered with a specially crafted gold plated cuirass on top of her chainmail and virgin white dress pounded the bottom of the scepter. "Hear me now, servants of Poseidon. Hundreds of years ago, despite the crime that your God committed of sinking the continent of Mu, I granted my Uncle life by sealing him in the amphora for hundreds of years. Now that he has awakened and intends to perform the same crimes against humanity as before, I have no choice! My Gold Saints, charge forth! If they will not accept my divine warning than they shall all face my divine punishment!"

Kratos turns as a short haired Milo rushed forward. He was nervous about the fellow Greek and had his fellow Golds to attack him in his sleep to cull his playful nature. To see the Scorpio perform all his needles and Antares at once upon Sea Horse Baian was glorious. The God of War shifted toward the brilliant lights of Mu's Starlight Extinction reduced the guards and Caza to smoldering ash. He too was concerned about that one, but the moment the former vegetarian devoured the flesh of meat, a primal nature began to take hold in the Lemurian.

Kratos was not the only observer. Kanon's legs weakened from the balcony above. He watched Chrysaor Krishna was able to raise his trident, but it only served as a conduit for Leo Aiolia's Lightning Plasma. The combination of electricity and brute strength caused him to explode upon impact. Mermaid Thetis rushed to the doors of the palace before Aldebaran slammed her directly into the stone entrance, the blood from her body and the red of her Scales seemingly blending together. The only one who gave any type of mercy was Camus as he locked Kraken Issac into an Ice Coffin. The Gold Saints were frighteningly effective and merciless. In less than a minute, nearly all the Generals of Poseidon had been wiped out.

That was when the famous Pope of War stepped forward, his blades drawn in each hand. He did not bother wearing the mask. It would impact his vision and he did not care for the secrecy and wanted his enemies to know full well who was the one who had cut their lives short.

"Impossible! How is he strong enough to break the central pillar without destorying the others first?" Kanon panicked as his plans had crumbled at the arrival of the ghost of Sparta. Out of desperation, Kanon teleported over to the front door. "GOLDEN TRIANGLE!" He shouted as he attempted to hold Kratos into place with his technique, but the Spartan roared and tore out of it. The younger Gemini attempted to perform another technique but Kratos was far too quick. He snatched him by the cape and twisted it around Kanon's waist and divided him in two despite the asymmetrical nature. He tossed the Sea Dragon halves aside before charging into the throne room.

Poseidon had seen it all and was none too pleased. "You brainless brute! This is a Holy War and if you wish to challenge me, you must destroy the seven pillars. For your lack of grace and tact, I will see you will never leave this place alive!"

It was not the first time he and his Spartan brethren had been labeled such words. But unbeknown to his foes, a Spartan was not some mindless savage but a poet in the art of battle. "A general does not waste a single soldier on a fort when the castle is mere meters away! I do not attack with grace, but I will fight with common sense!" His blades swung and wrapped the God of the Seas tightly before leaping forward.

The God of the Sea decried that he will see that the God of War was killed. But In an act that mirrored how he defeated said God from his world, his thumbs pressed upon each blue orb of Poseidon to ensure he will never see another sunset.

**O|============|O**

The Gold Saints returned victorious with nary a scratch among them and had prevented the floods that would have left the lands in ruin. They were in joyful spirits over such a victory and Kratos does not hesitate to praise the growth they've demonstrated since they've entered his tutelage. With such a victory she invites all to the Pope's Chambers to hold a great feast. Kratos rewards them greatly by inviting over carnal delights to replace their training for the next couple of days.

Despite the festivities, Shaka noticed Kratos had a troubled gaze. He then approached his Holiness and questioned his spirits.

The God of War gazed at the Buddha. While his spiritual son wished not to slay as his fellow Zodiac brothers, he was still quite proud of him. He had talents that others did not, and an army of a hundred with sword and shield were far more effective than a force of a thousand who were only armed with blades alone. Besides, his long blond hair was no more, devoid of even a whisker. Long hair was a weakness that could be grasped and tangled, and he found it hypocritical for someone who spoke of being devoid of materialistic ties yet spent hours maintaining the silkiness of their mane.

Kratos turned to the others. Some flirting with amazons, prominent ladies of position, and some even attempting to win the attention of each other. "I came here for Athena and a promise to be reunited with my family." He closed his eyes and before him, an image of the perfect features of Lysandra was so vivid that her sweet scent began to invade his nostrils. The melody of Calliope echoed in his ears before such reminiscing was too much to bear. "I forgave myself for their deaths, but I still long to wrap my arms around them once more. Tell me, my son. What do the winds speak of when it comes to such a goal?"

Shaka closed his eyes. "Your Holiness, I will not say for it will only madden you further for in your eagerness, time will appear as slow as the erosion of a stone."

**O|===========|O**

Indeed, Shaka of Virgo was right for less than the cycle of the moon, more trouble came forth at the doors of the House of Aries.

Mu summoned the Pope of War and his Goddess and gestured toward the shadowed cloak who revealed himself as his predecessor.

"What brings you here, specter? You who had prided yourself with the great servitude of Athena yet you climb from your grave draped in rags of her greatest enemy?"

Shion, now with hundreds of years erased from his face, gazed upon the one who had bonded with his pupil yet frightened the other dead Saints, especially the Geminis, and forced him to come alone. But he was not afraid of the Spartan. He had fought in the Holy War of the past and knew that battle-hardened did not equate to black-hearted. "I only came to warn you that Pandora, the servant to the God of Death is here to take the head of Athena." He then expressed the horror that the hundred and eight Evil Stars had awakened and they were coming in droves. He then spoke of how he had eternally damned his soul in order to come here to warn them.

The elder Lemurian lowered his head. "So how shall you do it? Don't go for a mere stab in my chest with a tiny dagger. Saga did that, and I was bleeding for hours before the end came."

Kratos stepped forward and could tell that he was indeed telling the truth and judging by his posture that despite his peaceful nature, he had seen the horrors of war and was one that deserved respect. "Hades, whether in my dimension and perhaps here would never permit such a resurrection to occur unless the price was too great to pay or the deal was too good to be true."

The former Pope could not agree more. "He promised an eternal life if I successfully take her head or until daylight with eternal damnation for failure. I choose the latter."

"You have chosen wisely. Hades is as petty as the rest of the Gods be it my world or yours and would never use such honey words for the one who had caused his downfall in the past." He tore off the robes to free his body of the material that would impede his journey to Heinstein Castle. "Mu, slayer of a thousand Mariner soldiers. As your Holy Father, I reward your deeds during the War with Poseidon with an evening with your former Pope. But do not lower your guard. The Specters will come and you must serve as the Vanguard."

Mu bowed while raising an arm, he looked up, his face scarred and marred by the brutal training that only Kratos could perform. "An evening with my Master and a chance to slaughter a thousand more Specters. I shall treasure such memories, Your Holiness," the hardened blacksmith gleefully replied.

"Indeed you shall. I am certain that when Shion's actions do not mold to their expectations, their forces will be endless. Summon Aldeberan to your side. His thirst for blood is a cup that can never be filled. I shall take my leave. When my task is complete, it will be Hades himself who does not see the morning."

Kratos readied his blades, but the elder Lemurian paused his charge. "Before you go, I also have a gift to bring and words to say."

Mu also stepped forward. "Master Shion, you also have skills that I do not possess. Perhaps you can aid us with those as well," he spoke as he produced a box with broken purple crystals and chains.

**O|==========|O**

Wyvern Rhadamanthys. While certainly not the strongest of Hades' army, he was the most feared as well as the most volatile of them all. He stepped inside the chamber as Pandora filled it with her somber tune and knelt before he knelt at the feet of the beloved sister of his King. "Lady Pandora, allow me to attack Sanctuary. I do not trust a single Aries Saint to take on Sanctuary."

She froze her fingers and allowed the tips to rest upon the strings and thought carefully. "The one that was sent was the former Pope of Athena. Apparently some brainless brute is ruling in his steed and his plan to usurp him does hold some weight." She had heard of the tales of the so-called Pope of War and was not impressed. Their Earthly Stars of Hades could easily slay the pitiful Generals of Poseidon. Not only that, but he seemed to lack the grace and wisdom that her Lord and King possessed. One could not possibly win against their God by simply slashing their way up. "Give pause, my Wyvern. If he is able to reach the top of Sanctuary and still the beating heart of Athena, victory will be in our grasp. If he fails, you may send in the Earthly Stars, but only if he is unsuccessful. Our King will weep if even one Specter should fall."

"Is that so? How pathetic and weak! If I would've heard that earlier, I would've sent Paris of Troy in my steed to finish off your flower-of-a-God."

Pandora's eyes flashed open with heated anger as Radamanthys stood up and slammed his helmet on. "Who dares speak ill of our great King!?" she bellowed, her fingers tense and ready to summon the dark energies that her brother has entrusted in her.

Radamanthys darted his head and gazed upon Kratos who had kicked open the door, a Blade of Chaos in each of his hands. It was his first time to see the Pope of War that his spies spoke of and frankly, he was not impressed. "You dare speak those words while dressed with no armor and a mere loincloth? Your Amazon whores have more common sense than that." He pulled out his flask and took a swig of whiskey before he snapped his fingers to summon his Earthly Stars, not desiring to waste his time. However, no one came. Radamanthys summoned a red butterfly to reveal to the pair the location of their men.

The ground was ripped asunder and bodies groaned and clawed to get from place to place. The air was filled with a red mist. At first they questioned why their Specters had yet to leave the depths of the Underworld until the background betrayed their conclusion. For the bust of Lady Heinstein laid cracked in half to indicate that what was once a place for parties and gatherings had transformed as the final resting place of the Earthly stars.

Kratos raised a blade, and directed it toward the English. He gritted his teeth and bulleted forward.

"GREATEST CAUTION!"

But Kratos swung the chains of his blades in front and not only sliced through the great force and split the energy from side to side, but the length of the chain was long enough for the tip of the blade of Chaos to meet the head of the Wyvern, knock off the helmet and split the unibrow in two. He was ready to charge forward and tear off his wings when a haughty laughter erupted from afar.

The Pope of War turned to see the other two Judges of the Underworld standing in front of the stairs that would lead to their home and Master.

Griffin Minos took a step forward. "It's over… Your Holiness…" he mockingly spoke. "There is a reason why Saints don't dare attack this place head-on."

Garuda Aiacos nodded as he took over. "Heinstein Castle is surrounded by a barrier that reduces those who follow Athena to a mere 10% of one's strength. Perhaps you did annihilate the Earthly Stars, but they are twigs compared to the greatness of Hades' Heavenly Stars as well as the combined might of the Three Judges. You are surrounded, Your Holiness. We've seen your pathetic Army that you gathered outside, but every Gold and welp out there will be killed within seconds. What will be your final words?"

Kratos stood like a statue as he gripped his blades and stood there silently. He slowly lowers his head and goes down and rests on one knee understanding that he was a part of Athena's Army the moment he took the position.

**O|========|O**

Outside the rays of the moon were blocked as seemingly hundreds of Specters had flown or crawled seemingly from every window of the castle and down to the courtyard where Athena's Cloth proudly illuminated the area like a miniature sun.

The Specters hunger to rip the Goddess apart, circling her and her Saints like a pack of starving wolves surrounding a herd of deer. At a mere ten percent, they knew the Gold Cloths would be like paper and any other Saint would be the equivalent to fighting babies.

But the closer they got, the more their initial excitement faded.

Rumor had it that after reading the stars, Kratos had gathered ten Japanese orphans and had personally trained them just, if not harder than the Golds themselves to the point that if one was wounded, they would be sent to Death Queen Island to receive a lighter form of training in order to recover. Of the ten, five stood out.

Seiya

Shun

Hyoga

Shiryu

And Ikki

These five Bronze Saints had quickly gained a reputation even among the Underworld for while the Golds stood to protect the Sanctuary, these five had traveled the world, vanquishing foes from Loki to Eris with ease, leaving no survivors behind. These five and all the Golds but Mu, stood in a bold line as Athena, took her cut hand and ran it down over the left eye of the Pegasus Saint, her blood like war paint upon his face to mimic the same markings of the Pope of War.

Inside the chambers, Kratos took his hand. He heeded Shion's warning and advice. He took it easy on the Wyvern for he dared not smear the blood that Athena had covered upon his red marks. "If your God weeps over the death of a single Specter, by the time Athena, myself and my sons are done with all of you, THERE WILL BE NO UNDERWORLD FOR HIS TEARS WILL FLOOD IT!" He takes his hand rubs up over Athena's blood and over his head, producing the symbol of Nike upon it. "Those are my final words that I will speak and they will be the last ones you hear!" He pulled out a new set of weapons and leaped forward.

**O|===========|O**

After the fairly brief battle, Kratos took the rosary of Pandora and traveled down into the Underworld with Athena. It was an easy journey for most of Hades' forces were wiped out at the castle within minutes, easily blended into paste by Shun's Nebula Storm. Those that were left, tumbled liked autumn leaves in the wind before the might of the Pope of War.

From there, he entered Elysium and Thanatos and Hypnos, greeted the Spartan and Goddess, by which he would return welcome with a quick farewell. The two were slain in seconds for they were no match for the weapon that Kratos had carried with him from the world he had left behind thirteen years ago.

Hades clutched his blade with fear and horror as Kratos swung the Claws of Hades, a tool that could rip even his soul from his body, a dreaded weapon that even though they were destroyed by Zeus in that world, the Lemurian Specter he had sent to kill Athena was able to quickly repair them with ease.

As he watched from Elysium, he had Rune examine his soul and the results were enough to force even one as powerful as he was to hesitate. This was no mere brute who threw his weight around. This was a seasoned warrior who took on Zeus and the entire Pantheon once and didn't seem hesitant to repeat such an accomplishment twice over. Not only that, but even though he had not practiced the Cosmos, his deeds that he had performed in the other world has given him the cosmos of ten Gold Saints combined, thus explaining the ease at how he slaughtered his enemies and Specters. "What do you want, Ghost of Sparta? Is it your family? If that is what you wish then I can…"

"Be quiet! I have dealt with enough Gods to know that just like those before, this is a mere attempt to pacify my intentions, to elevate my spirits with their angelic faces. You seek to drop my guard before you rip them from me! I will no longer fall for such tricks!"

Hades shook his head. He turned to the side where his niece, her shield drenched it so much blood that the detailed engravings were all filled, but could not see any form of pity upon her face. "If you kill me, you will doom this world for the Underworld shall collapse. All these sons that you had bonded with, your Goddess that you raised since she was a baby, once they die their souls will be doomed to purgatory where all they will find is eternal dark-"

Before the God of Death could finish, the God of War struck his chest with the Claws of Hades and ripped his soul out. Kratos grasped it and placed it within his chest, along with all the other souls of every Specter.

Kratos had won, but he was not happy.

Athena, who stood on the side, watched as he ran through the fields, causing the nymphs to part and run. She knew what he was looking for. It was the promise that was made from long ago. She sighed and knew what she had to do. With great hesitation, she came up to him and rested a hand upon his shoulder. Her scepter and Cloth glowed as her wisdom reached in and utilizing the soul of her Uncle and the spiritual links that Kratos had made with his family in the past, she glowed and resurrected the Spartan's family.

Kratos reached over and after many years finally wrapped his arms around his wife and then his child. He squeezed them tight, his eyes wary and worried searching for a last-minute betrayal, but after no less than fifteen minutes had passed, he relaxed when he sensed there will be none.

He stood up and turned to lavender haired goddess. He turned to see the heavenly golden glow that irradiated from his wife and child and knew exactly what she would say. In order for them to continue to exist, they must remain in this peaceful paradise.

Athena, sensing he knew as well came forward and wrapped her arms around him to say goodbye.

Kratos lowered his head to gaze upon her face. "In my world, I was betrayed endlessly by deities and gods and goddesses alike, but the worst came from the Athena of my world. Just like here, my world circles over worshipping those of Olympus but by then, I had no one left to trust. It pleases me that a proper Athena does exist. Athena, even if I live here for a thousand years, I will forever treasure the thirteen years I spent raising you. If you are ever in danger, I will come and I will tear the heavens just as I had before. But I know my sons will see to it that such a fate be avoided."

**O|================|O**

While Kratos was very true to his word, such a promise was never needed to be fulfilled. With the slaughter of the Mariners of Poseidon and the enslavement of the souls of every Specter and even the God of Death by the Ghost of Sparta, the Gods of Olympus dared not challenge Athena in fear that he will leave his Elysium paradise.

They say that in Elysium, Kratos dropped his Blades of Chaos and they remained where he had left them, covered in moss and dust due to lack of usage.

But it wasn't just Kratos who higher beings feared. Once the empty slots of the Zodiac were filled, Athena's Saints were an unstoppable force. The teachings of Kratos were never forgotten nor his influence. For up high at the top of Sanctuary, the statue of Nike that resided in Athena's hand was replaced with that of Kratos who stood in her palm with his arms crossed as if eternally guarding his Golden sons and the many equally strong sons they begat in time.

Thus ends the tale of the Pope of War, who despite his name, was later renamed the Pope of Peace for there was never another Holy War again.

**THE END**


	9. When Land and Sea Meet Pt 1: Thetis

**When Land and Sea Meet: Part One**

**Request:** Sternhimmel

**Author's Notes: **Well, we are winding down. Hard to believe that are only two prompts left. If it isn't hard to tell, my favorite types of characters to work on are the more mystical type. To me, if you have characters who are another race, nothing is more fun than to apply it or use their abilities. Since I've never focused on mermaids, the first thing I do is try to think of how they can stand out while fitting in the world. I know it is tempting to make associations with Disney's The Little Mermaid, but real-life creatures are a lot more interesting and I hate how some of them were portrayed.

While it was not intentional, I ran out of words for this. Just like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mariners, since originally I was going to have thirteen prompts and had two open slots, I will have to divide this. Sternhimmel is a banquet of wonderful ideas (many that I had incorporated or will use in More than Gold's sequel), so if they want to throw out any before the next, feel free to do so. If you find this part a bit too silly, let me know and I'll tone down the weird stuff.

**O|============|O**

A flock of seagulls sat perch in their rows by the docks, embracing the sun. Many were fattened and content from a clutch of sea turtle eggs recently hatching. But there was one that arrived late upon the feast and didn't feel it had gained its fill. It returns back to the beach and spots a small pool. There laid a Dragon Blood fish, it's scarlet scales shimmering.

The gull stares hungrily, it's sharp beak, drenched in the blood of turtle youth ready to rip its delicious flesh. Just it dives, it stops mere millimeters before it and stops. An animal has far greater instincts and pulls back. Its large eyes stared hard. This was one of Poseidon's ascended, those who had traveled to Atlantis and gained a humanoid form. She was sacred like an angel from heaven to them. To kill her was a sin and either the God of the Ocean or his flock would end his life before the sun came down.

So the beak that was to be used to rip her apart delicately dipped into the water and nudged her a bit. She flops a bit, showing signs of life. But despite its simple mind, it was curious as to why it didn't ascend and use its giant form to escape the shrinking pool of water that was barely the size of a nest.

More friends followed and surrounded the sacred fish. The eldest of the gulls leaned down to nudge her fins and deduced that she had not fed for many seasons and her body was too weak to maintain her ascended form. A young one quickly hurried to the ocean and retrieved a lively shrimp. It tore it into pieces before tossing the bits into the water, yet the fish would not receive them. While they could throw all the food before her, the sun was never forgiving and the pool will dry by noon. How will they get her out without injury?

Thetis laid there, surrounded by the birds. Her mouth could taste the sweet blood of the crustacean in her mouth, but still she would not take it in.

Perhaps it was the heat of the small pool. Perhaps it was how in this form, she struggling to breathe. But she couldn't help but reminisce of old memories of long ago.

Of her sweet sister, Galatea

Of her beloved father, Cinyras

Of her Master, Myrrha

And especially the one who her heart ached night after night for.

Her Poseidon

**O|===========|O**

"Where is she? Oh,father is going to kill me if I lose her again!" Mermaid Galatea's swam frantically, yet delicately through the rows of red Saffrobushes that were planted at the bottom of the sea.

"Galatea, what are you doing here?"

Mermaid Galatea moved her hand, causing her long strawberry blond hair to float away from her face to reveal a young blue-haired Lemurian woman swimming in front of her, a large bubble formed with her telekinesis around her head that held oxygen while a blue jeweled crown rested on her head that absorbs carbon dioxide and cycled it back into oxygen. The mermaid watched her cultivate her plants. After all, it made more sense to grow things that could tolerate the salt, underwater so that there was no need to water them, the sunlight could still reach them, and no fear of insects devastating their crops. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for my sister..._again_. I thought that since it was near harvest season, she would be among your crops."

Arete sighed and her waterproof green sleeve pointed toward the west. "You don't have to worry about finding her here. I told your father, Cinyras, what she did last year and he promised she will think twice before eating all the berries from my crops." She hated to be harsh. After all, Thetis was still growing at a hundred years old with the appearance of a human nine-year-old and probably didn't know better. But she also knew that many tribes of the sea were finding it difficult to catch enough food with their constant vigilance of the human hunters. For them to walk the drylands to exchange for rare metals from the seabed for food would be unheard of a hundred years ago, but now has become commonplace. "I saw her on the pillar stones near the village of the Psyche."

Galatea threw her hands on her cheeks as she slowly spun around in embarrassment. "Oh, that's right! Father was going to trade for some land harvest!" If she would've given more thought, she wouldn't have embarrassed herself by wandering here.

Arete watched as the young girl's scarlet tail flicked away quickly.

"Mommy! Help me!"

Arete turned to see her young son, Avon, of five years. It was his first year in the underwater fields. Typically it was ritual that worried her so, for the slightest diversion of thought may drown him. But there was nothing to fear, and she was proud that he had already mastered the art of maintaining his oxygen bubble while his tiny body was stretched out on another telekinesis bubble that was filled with harvested berries. She could see he was exhausted and with an easy hand, she used her mental energies to enforce the bubble guiding him and it back to the surface. Once they reach the top the bubbles around their heads popped while Avon exhaustingly threw his hands out to send his telekinesis bubble of fruit into a basket where it popped and filled it up. The Lemurian mother was proud that his first gathering went quite well, but could see he was dreadfully exhausted.

"Take a break. The first time gathering is always the hardest," she spoke as she gestured her hands and gathered a handful of berries. As a Lemurian harvester of several generations, she was attuned to the qualities of a well-grown piece of fruit. It was clear that he had a green thumb with how well they turned out, but she hoped for something else for him. She tossed them in the air and floated them in front of her son in the form of a pattern with her telekinesis. He tried to grab a berry, but she pulled the pattern away. "Avon, you know what to do. What is this?"

Avon was so hungry, but he reluctantly sighed and stared at the chemical formula. He liked to tend to the plants and wasn't interested in alchemy, but he does so to make her happy."That's easy, it's chlorogenic acid."

"Where is chlorogenic acid found in?" she further inquired.

"Coffee...a dangerous mixture that typically takes over the mind and is so highly addictive that once drunk, will enslave the minds of its users for the rest of their lives and can lead to sucrose substance abuse," he mutters with a bit of reluctance.

"Marvelous!" Arete could tell he was exhausted and probably wasn't into mastering his academics. But Lemurian underwater farming was exhausting and her dearest wish was that due to his impressive intelligence, he will be able to move away from the lowly rank on the continent of Mu and gain the highly coveted position of a blacksmith assistant. She floated the berries back within his reach and allowed him to pluck them from the air and pop them in his mouth. She then sat next to him, her robes blowing in the wind. "You look preoccupied like there is another question that you demonstrate a far greater need to be answered."

Avon nodded. "I was just wondering about the mermaids. Why don't they ever stay here? Do they not like Mu?"

The mother shook her head. Sometimes she becomes so obsessed with her son knowing about molecular theory that she forgets the much-needed lessons of learning about what was around him. "It is not that. From what I've heard, they appreciate the safety. Mermaids live in nomadic tribes and move where it suits them best, typically following the seasonal patterns based on temperature, food resources, and especially if their allies or enemy tribes are there or not." Although, she was uncertain of how long that will last. Humans had been coming over from Greece and she knew it was making them as well as her own people a little uneasy.

**O|=========|O**

"Thetis, there you are!" Galatea swam up and felt relief as her sister turned her head at her. "I thought you were producing trouble again in the fields," she spoke as used her arms to push herself upwards and sat upon the stone in the warm sun.

Thetis, shook her head and laughed in embarrassment, her scarlet fin at the bottom of her tail slapping a bit against the wet white polished stone. In human years, she had the appearance of a nine-year-old. "Oh no, not after what happened with father last year, jellyfish," She teased knowing that her older sister hated her nickname.

While they both had their mother's curly blond hair, Thetis was not as thick and it smoothly flowed while swimming, a sign of grace among their tribe. On the other hand, hers was quite the beast. When it was dry, it was quite large and when underwater, it got everywhere forcing her to keep the lengths braided so that every time she changed directions, it wouldn't leave her blind and vulnerable. Galatea then gasped when she spotted her sister's surface vest laying on the side. "Sister, you must put that back on!"

Thetis folded her arms. Clothing was unfortunately easy to procure from the recent string of sunken ships and her father immediately gathered enough sets for her cover her top half. "It is uncomfortable! Why must I wear such an ugly thing whenever I am near the shore? I didn't have to before!"

Galatea grabbed her sister's wrist and forced the vest back on. "That was before you matured!" While she didn't think she matured that much to warrant it either, but after what happened to their late mother and those sailors, their father was adamant that every time they are within the view of land or seacraft that they covered their chests. After a brief wrestle and a quick fastening of the rusty buttons, her sister's face was as flushed as her tail. "I'm sorry," she took her arm and warped it around her sister's shoulder. "But it will be my fins that he drags upon the seabed if he sees you like this, especially the humans."

Thetis looked down. The vest itself was so oversized when it was dry that she could see her own chest with how much space separated her body from the material. "The Lemurians, Psyche, and Nymphs don't seem to mind."

"True, but rumor has it that a group of humans was spotted here."

Thetis shrugged. "It's just one group and the Murians would not tolerate any awful behavior if they seek to have armor crafted for them."

Galatea shook her head. "When one comes, many always follow. What worries me, is that the Lemurians don't seem to mind and soon, the continent of Mu will join the land formations where we cannot safely relax on the spaces where land and sea meet."

Thetis looked up as her older sister giggled a bit before she rolled her eyes. Why does she always talk about the space where land and sea meet as if it was magical? The sand would cling to her tail, making it itchy until she washed it off and there was danger of being rolled too far onto dry land and drying out. "I would be happy staying here in the water if it meant not wearing a shirt. The coral reefs are far more fun than the beaches."

"Then you will never be able to sprout legs," the sister replied.

Thetis was confused. "I've been on the beach and so had you and yet we never sprouted legs," she gasped before Galatea raised her arm and pushed it to silent her tongue. Her blue eyes turned and there was her father, carrying a basket of cruciferous greens. Her fingers dug into her sister's arm and pulled her head enough to free her big mouth. "Father, how come you have legs and we don't?" she asked.

Cinyras, a fairly large Merman of two thousand years and thick strawberry blond hair gasped as he stopped in his place. "Why are you talking about that?" he spoke as he began to walk into the waters where his legs merged back into a large scarlet tail while the basket he held floated toward his two daughters.

"She doesn't want to walk the drylands, because she doesn't want to wear clothes," the older sister frantically chastized. "Ouch!" she cried when Thetis snapped down to bite her arm in order to free herself.

"Father, what is the point of legs? You can't swim as well and we have everything we need in the ocean!" Thetis begged.

Cinyras shook his head and chuckled to himself. He reached over and touched the scar that he received when he attempted to save his partner, only for the sailors to toss a spear that pierced her chest while taking his eye. It made him think that his daughters have grown so quickly before him and while she had become the foam of the sea, he wondered what their mother would think hearing their daughter talk about such a subject. "I will tell you when you are older. Come let us enjoy the feast from the drylands of Mu right now. Our tribe will be traveling to the edges of Europe in a few weeks and there are many fine treats that could only be found here," he spoke as he handed his girls several rainbow-colored leaves to eat.

Little did they know, that was a fatal mistake.

Once the weather had become too cold near the continent of Mu, the harvest season was over. The Blood Dragon tribe that the family belonged to begin to swim in the Atlantic ocean. Perhaps the storms that slowed their travels and drained their strength would be an indication to venture somewhere else, but it was ingrained in their blood to follow the same route that their elders and their ancestors traveled for centuries.

It was a day that Thetis would not forget. She was holding her sister's hand when the shadow of a seacraft began to pass over them. The normal survival instinct was to stop and swim deeper, but a merbaby was recently born. He was only a few weeks old and his body was not ready for the deeper fantoms.

The elder merman, as indicated by the large necklace, fashioned from polished stones to indicate his position, told them through telepathy to maintain their depth for in his wisdom, knew that they would be dismissed as dolphins or manatees. He was old and wise, a clear contrast to his eternally youthful twenty-year-old face, but even he was capable of making bad judgments.

A rain of spears came down and that was when they realized they weren't merely passing through, but hunting them down.

Thetis and Galatea gasped as the hook cut through the water at blazing speeds.

Not wanting a repeat of what happened to their mother, Cinyras swam in front of his children and shielded them from the sharp blade.

"Father!" Thetis shrieked as her distorted voice caused a great ripple in the waters. She reached for his hand only for him to be reeled upwards. His body breaking the surface as more spears followed.

Galatea knew she had to protect her sister. The five-hundred-year-old sibling darted downwards and began to pull her sister downwards until a large net that was heavy with weights came down on the two. The elder sister grasped the ropes and pulled with all her might and was shocked that they would not break this time. "Why can't I-" she thought as she tried to free the two of them, blood swirling around her knuckles as she pulled as she's done before. That was when Thetis spotted that there was something different about it. It had a shimmer to it as if made from something other than the traditional fibers used for human ropes.

Suddenly, the net jerked upwards and broke the surface.

The sisters screamed as several men roared and clapped upon the deck of the ship while their father and others from their tribe were hanging by their throats on large hooks.

Thetis' tears mixed with the rain of dripping water that clung to the rope as she clutched her sister tightly. The wind was freezing, their wet hair clung over their faces, while the stress of resting on their tails was quite painful. Neither could understand what language the men spoke, but it was clear that their intentions were not sincere. Thetis watched as Galatea desperately attempted to break even one strand of the rope with her sharp teeth, only for the edges of her fangs to crack with the effort.

That was when they felt the net began to swing away from the ocean and over the deck. Before the net lowered upon the filthy blood stained wood.

The stench of the men was overpowering clearly hinting that despite being on a ship, their skin had not made contact with the ocean's warm waters for months. Every time the men gave a maddening holler, it revealed their sets of black and missing teeth.

As soon as the men opened up the net, immediately Thetis' attempted to drag her body toward the deck rail, only to let out a blood curdling scream when a man slammed his boot on her tail, breaking the delicate bones in it. Thetis turned as they groped her sister, tearing off the vest and exploring her chest while holding a blade to her neck.

Despite knowing they could not understand her, Thetis screamed and pleaded for them to stop, but a hand snatched her by her golden hair and flipped her on her back. She flopped around trying to turn back around, pathetically rolling into the corner. She gasped as they laughed and took their time, as if her attempts to flee were pointless.

But then a large groan followed. The pirates stopped and looked around before a large spear of dead coral shot out, splitting the main mast in two. What looked like a thick black scarf with a gold streak wrapped around the rail before an armored figure pulled herself up and leapt onto the deck.

Thetis drew her hands close as she stared at the tall imposing figure. Her skin was jet black, her five meter long hair was equally so except for a thick lock of golden hair that ran down the middle. Her eyes had a golden glow in them, and that was when the young mermaid realize she was a part of the Black Ribbon Eel tribe that was thought to have been wiped out over a century ago. Yet here one stood, but yet clad in bright red armor.

The men charged forward, raising their blades and spears, but each of the strikes either bent the metal upon contact with her gauntlets or reduced to splinters. They desperately attempted to slice the long hair, but it easily twisted and dodged as nimbly as a mamba. The Eelmaid was well aware of how much it would become a target and was skilled in protecting it as well as weilding it. Her heeled boot kicked a pirate to the ground before she grasped one pirate by his wrists while her hair pierced his stomach. She dropped him when the ship began to tilt.

The mysterious eelmaid watched as many began to run to the sides preparing to jump and swim, but she waved her hand and pierced each of their bodies with sharp spikes of coral. Her eyes caught sight of Thetis. Judging by the tail, it was clear that she belonged to the Dragon Blood fish tribe, a group that were rivals with her own. However she was the last of her kind and after this, it appeared that this child will be the last of her tribe too. "Reach the water! Hurry!" she pleaded with a serpentine accent.

Thetis turned her head and gasped. There laying on the wood, was her beloved sister, her throat seemingly sliced and her eyes staring lifelessly towards the sky, her blond hair dyed with so much of her blood that it was as red as her tail. Thetis wailed, but still she flopped desperately toward the rail in a desperate attempt to escape. She spun over the side and slammed upon the water's surface. She felt dizzy from the impact, and every time her tail fin moved it ached. Her vision slowly fading as bits of wood and fallen pirate and mermaid bodies were sinking in the cloudy water. The last thing she saw was the mysterious Black Ribbon Eel Mermaid diving toward her, her legs and long hair merging into one to form the famously long tail of Mermaid Eels.

**O|==========|O **

When she opened her eyes to see the strands of her golden hair raising up toward the heavens she thought she was back in the underwater caverns that her tribe would use whenever they traveled to a new area and what she had witnessed was all a dream. The long migrations would exhaust her even when they used the currents to help speed their travel and it was not uncommon for her father to carry her near the end and she would find herself at their newest home. But this was different. Usually, they would pick caverns and craft a special paste that was filled with bioluminescent algae that would light up their surroundings to ease their already heavy use of night vision. Instead, there are balls of cosmos floating around. "Father...sister…" she murmurs.

"I'm sorry. But you're the only one who made it."

Thetis recognized the silky voice despite it now carrying notes of warmth and gentleness. She sat up to see the Eelmaid, sans her helmet, swim toward her, her tail wavering like a ribbon in the wind before floating down and dropping at the side of the long stone bed. The mermaid darted her head around the room, but she was the mere centerpiece in the grand hall. She recognized the elaborate ceiling from the tales her father once told her. This was the place where her ancestors, the Dragon Blood fish and ascended into their mer-forms, Atlantis. Judging by the elaborate carvings on the walls, she must be in one of their sacred pillars. "Why did they attack my tribe?"

The Eelmaid's long tail coiled around and squeezed the young mermaid gently enough to grant a sense of needed security. "Your tribe was tracked by those men. I could see the ship from the distance and the way it darted indicated that they were hunting, but I didn't know if it was a whaling vessel and didn't wish to approach and risk revealing myself. Why did they choose you?" The eelmaid paused and raised her hands. "Who knows? I lost my five sons and daughters because some quack in Delphi told everyone that the tails of Eelmaids and Eelmen could cure infertility. I've witnessed many times how they work. They probably were given a bounty and came across your group. They all decide on a target and take careful shots to ensure that you would have no time to dive further." She came closer rested her hand upon hers. "I am Myrrha, the head Shrine Maiden of Poseidon's holy Pillar."

She felt confused. "I've heard of them, but they are peaceful and only seek to worship Poseidon to grant protection for his followers."

Myrrha turned downwards, the combination of her back fin that ran up and down her body and hair, slumped downwards. "That was a time long ago. I used the position to heal from when humans ripped my babies from my arms and severed their tails. This place was once salvation for those that were wounded but has now become more of a camp for refugees. This place used to be so lively and busy. It was the capital of the ocean. The many tribes of different aquatic races harmonized here. It was so beautiful." Her brilliant glowing eyes turned upwards while the edges of her lips sank sorrowfully. "Now look at it. Traveling the ocean is so dangerous with the humans hunting us on top, sharks, and whales hunting in the middle while the godless scavengers of the Marinas Trench force occupy the bottom. No one can possibly come here for spirituality since it is already difficult to merely survive."

"I know, for I begged my family for us to visit here, but my mother was slain the last time it was attempted and I dared not speak of it no more," Thetis murmured, the guilt never leaving her heart even if her father never showed any sign of anger from it.

The Eelmaid nodded lovingly. As a Shrine Maiden, she could sense the loyalty that each of Poseidon's subjects held and her heart was clearly devoted to him. "Our God dictated to gather various metals from the ocean and have those of Mu craft armor so that I may protect those who serve him. At least what is left of them." She still remembered his voice and anguish of how the oceans once populated with his worshippers. How the ascension from creature to half humanoid used to be sacred and sought after has now transformed into a virtual death sentence. "He is worried, my merchild. He fears he may have to travel from Olympus and take the form of a human to save the oceans from Athena's bloodthirsty humans or else those who ascended into humanoids like us as well as various nereids will all be wiped out."

"He would come down for us?" The thought seemingly brought joy to her, but then the flash of Myrrha's eyes caused her to lean back.

"Foolish child," Myrrha thought to herself before she took a deep breath, recognizing that her fierce nature should not be shouldered on top of the slaughter of the girl's tribe. "If the Gods must intervene than war shall follow. You've seen what my armor could do against those men. Imagine such clashes with Athena's forces. They will not come at me with filthy cotton and dull swords, but with armor forged from meteors and the stars themselves."

Thetis did remember and found her savior beautiful in the carnage she had ensued to those who took the lives of her father and sister. But now her words gave her fright, but still awoken a sense of courage that had beaten in chest yet never an opportunity to utilize it. "I shall join you! Teach me to fight and I will sprout legs and I will be by your side to ensure the pain that occurred never happens again!"

Eelmaid Myrrha chuckled. She had thought of adopting a disciple, and as if the songs of the sirens had led her to one whose tail was the same as her armor and was like a mirror image of it when the pieces were in their statue form. "You're enthusiasm is welcomed. You are still young and combat is not the best way to utilize you. But rest assured, I will teach you how to fight… but as for sprouting legs," she leaned down and whispered to the young child. "When you're older."

**End of Part One**


	10. When Land and Sea Meet Pt 2: Thetis

She picked up the fork and twisted it a bit to get a sense of the metal's strength. It was feeble with quite a bit of rust for a ship that didn't sink until a few weeks ago. "Iron, no good," Thetis spoke as she discarded the former eating device before she spotted a heavily strapped barrel. "Now that looks promising," she spoke as she swam to it. Experience had taught her to make sure to right it up unless she wanted to waste valuable time to scoop it all back up. She closed her eyes and her hand began to glow, before it came down and sliced each belt while avoiding cracking the lid. She lifted the top up, ripping old bits of years of green underwater foliage and barnacles. Sure enough, piles of Persian gold coins were crammed inside, gleaming in the sun.

"You know, Lemurians aren't interested in the yellow metal. It is as common as the sands. At least they may take the fork to allow their children to try to return it to its original state as a lesson," spoke the whimsical voice.

Thetis playfully rolled her eyes before she spun around to see Himeros, a member of the barracuda tribe who was known for their thick stripes on one side, sharp fins and speed. It was a trait that actually saved many of his people when they too were attacked by humans and one that many other refugees in Atlantis desired. "I'm not planning on giving it to the Lemurians to trade for armor." Although it would be nice and permit her to assist more directly in the missions. "My teacher has received a divine message from our God to gather as much gold and silver as possible." The mermaid rested upon the barrel as she prepared to ask something that was bothering her. "This is probably the fourth time we've run into each other this week. This can't possibly be a coincidence, can it?"

Himeros ran his hands through his black short hair. It wasn't. Ever since he saw her praying before the almighty father of the ocean, he was drawn to her golden hair, aqua eyes, and brilliant red tail. She was slender like most mermaids, but he could tell that she had been training hard due to her muscular, but still quite feminine frame. When he and many others discovered she hadn't sprouted legs, he couldn't help, but do everything he could to find out more about her. "Just doing the opposite. I was searching for rare metals that the Lemurians would appreciate. Armor would be nice. I can't rely on the " he made up. He turned downwards, "want some help with that?"

She looked down. While she could easily lift it up, she was pretty far and didn't want to spend her time collecting coins that accidentally tumble over. "I would appreciate that, thank you!" She placed the lid back on and closed her eyes and began to sing, causing bits of dead coral to fuse together and seal the top back on. It wasn't great, but she didn't want to waste too much and knew it should at least hold while they carry it sideways.

The shipwreck was several miles away, but when Himeros offered to carry it for her halfway through, it sped up the trip by quite a bit.

"So how much have you gathered?" Himeros spoke, trying to include a little small talk.

"At last count, at least five thousand pieces of gold and twelve thousand silver."

"That's a lot!"

Thetis nodded. "It is, but not enough. Poseidon spoke of needing great wealth to rival any human King."

It was an odd mission. "Why would God want to rival a human King when it was that way by default?"

"I don't know." She often found herself asking that question herself since those of Atlantis had no use for such metals and the Lemurians do not accept it as part of their trade. But if her Master decried it, then it meant he was quite serious over the matter. "Master Myrrha knows more details and promised to tell more about it soon." She slowed her tail as Himeros eased his pace. "What is it?"

The merman tilted his head upwards. He recognized the area and knew the geography. "We're making good time. Perhaps we could take a break over here," he suggested and watched her nod and stretched her arms back, producing a seductive arch that highlighted her features.

"It sounds good. The shrimp are delicious over here."

"Yeah, they are, but I was talking," he pointed upwards. "There's a set of rocks. It's got a good view. You'll like it."

She paused now seeing where this was going at. She thought about her encounters. He was quite handsome and was a bit fun to be around. But while he was being helpful now, she knew he didn't care too much about providing aid toward other tribes during a time when they must be united, especially toward those that were not allied with his own. Ever since her own experience of losing her tribe, she desperately wanted to prevent such a difficult time in her life from happening again. If he didn't see such a thing as important, she could not see such a union expanding farther than friendship. Besides, she just met him only one week ago. Her father and mother's courtship was at least two months. "No thank you." she paused when he swam in front of her.

"Come on, it will be sunset soon and the island itself is...devoid of humans…. and private," he spoke as his vibrant green eyes met hers.

**O|===========|O**

Myrrha paced a bit in front of the majestic statue of Poseidon. "She's so late." Anytime that happened, her nerves were on pins and needles. The world outside of Atlantis was unforgiving especially those who travel by themselves.

There was a loud slam and the Eelmaid turned in the direction of it. "Thetis!" she almost sang in relief but was surprised by how the teenager's cheeks were as red as her tail.

"Arrgh… that jerk!" she growled, with each of her fists tight and ready to punch the nearest wall as her swimming pattern moved erratically, like a squid bulleting back and forth before she felt Myrrha's tail wrapped around hers and halting her movement.

"What's wrong? Who are you talking about?" Myrrha spoke as she tugged her downwards toward a stone bench and folded her hands that blended in with her chest due to her jet black skin.

"Himeros! He was trying to lead me up to the beach." She shook her head. "I told him a simple no thank you. He then throws a fit by taking my barrel of gold and smashing it on the ground scattering them!"

The Eelmaid's look transformed from worry into guilty laughter as Thetis pulled away sharply zipping back and forth, reminding her of herself of her youth before her courtship and having children. "Perhaps it was a good thing?"

"How was that a good thing? I only had about twenty minutes of distance between here and the shrine but I had to waste another hour using my cosmos to repair the barrel with dead coral and gathering them all back inside." The worse was that it was in a spot with fine sand that would blind her every time she picked a few coins up.

"Yes," she nodded thoughtfully. "You wasted an hour collecting coins, but you saved yourself days or weeks of wondering if he is the one." Her tail gestured toward the lopsided barrel glittering coins poking out the cracks. "Clearly he is one who is destined to drive another mermaid crazy."

"I don't understand him. He doesn't seem to take anything seriously beyond having fun. Many of his tribe were killed and yet he doesn't want to do anything about it other than _that_."

"Unfortunately, that's how some think. Our people are dying, and while the world is gifted with people like you who will do whatever it takes to change it, there are others like him who will leave the work needed to be done to others, while indulging in the tuna, as if a whale will snatch it all up at any moment."

The worst part was when she returned, he was already curling tails with another mermaid near the entrance as if demonstrating she was missing out on something. "Indeed. I will never partake in such things until our people are safe," she spat as she turned toward the barrel and was about to proceed to take it where it needed to go until the long black tail wrapped gently at her wrist.

"Do not say that, merchild. Unlike Athena who forces her most dedicated of worshippers to strain over constant training and deny their own being like the masks of the Amazons, Poseidon is not like that. Athena is war and wisdom. However, while wisdom is subjective and we can live without war, we cannot live without the water or the gifts that the ocean brings. As I tell others, Poseidon is not merely the God of seas… but of _life_. Part of honoring him is _embracing_ the life we have but also _creating_ life. Feel free to prioritize, but don't be so adamantly opposing it if the opportunity is granted."

At that moment, Thetis swam over and hugged her Master. When she lost her mother, she was devastated. When she thought she lost her father and sister, she thought her world was over. But Myrrha has filled the role and more.

The Eelmaid pulled back but then took her tail to grasp the barrel. Now that her apprentice has been consoled, it was time she speaks with her over a very important matter. "There is something I wanted to speak with you. Our God may have already resurrected as a human."

Thetis' eyes widened for her Master's tone mirrored her own reaction in that it was a mixture of fear, yet excitement. Their God had finally had enough of it and was taking action, but such action meant it was a last resort. "How should we prepare?"

"You must fetch him."

**O|===========|O**

It was a ritual that she had repeated for over a hundred years since she was saved by Myrrha, and one of her first duties. When approaching the large port city, she avoided going directly to the docks and instead traveled on the east side at this time when the sun would shadow the surface. Once there, she would gingerly swim along the edge in the shadows, keeping as close to the seabed as possible until she finally reached an overhang where children and lovers like to sit upon but never looked underneath. From here, she had a safe view of the boats that came and went to the harbor.

It was a dangerous duty due to how close to the humans she would be, but it was important. She watches what equipment they loaded up and decide whether they were the fishermen who respected her God or the heathens who would catch or hunt her people down.

Right now her purpose was different. Their god had indeed taken the form of a human, yet he would not say who he was, but that he should be able to breathe underwater just as much as she could and handle the pressure of the depths.

She begged Myrrha to take on the sacred mission in fear that she will fail it and doom their people. But there was a good reason why she was needed.

_He is not fully awaken, my merchild. Right now, he considers himself a normal human with a normal human family and life. I fear that my appearance will frighten him as it has done so with many others._

_Myrrha, do not say that. You are beautiful! For all the eyes who have wandered upon me, are nothing compared to you. Is it because of your black skin? _

_Perhaps, but that is among our people. The humans… are wary of those who are too different even amongst themselves. I am a shadow, a demon, a sea witch… so many names…. But of course, I will gladly embrace the title of the reaper… since I am typically the last person they see._

_But won't he see my tail and be frightened as well? Besides, I can't walk the surface! _

_That is alright. As you said, this mission is important, and I would rather have you over any other ascended mermaid. If you can't walk the surface, then stay by the coast. He is Poseidon and will gravitate toward his kingdom. _

Thetis clung close to the shadows while studying every human that walked the docks. "Eyes and hair as blue as the waters he will reign over. He will be drawn to his kingdom. He will breathe as well as I can and handle the deep fantoms just fine," she thought to herself, repeating the things she must look for in her King. She felt the thick white shirt cling close to her skin. She hated human clothes due to how they would slap her skin or bubble up awkwardly in the water. But if Poseidon was ingrained with human culture, she didn't want to take any chances of frightening him.

It was, unfortunately, quite boring and very long. On the first day, anyone who didn't have a blue mane was immediately dismissed, those that didn't, she would have to sometimes come a little closer only to see their eyes were a different shade. By day six, her mind was like jelly. She had plucked and snacked on every barnacle in her spot and had resorted to childish games to alleviate her boredom such as how many wore hats or identifying the fish that whatever fisherman was carrying to market. She thought of her family of long ago, trying desperately to keep the vivid images of when they were alive and vibrant and dismiss their final moments.

She still couldn't understand. Ascension to receive a more humanoid body used to be an honor. But instead, they became targets to be hunted down as aphrodisiacs, to skin the patterns of their tails, or the worse as mere pets.

Suddenly, a carriage rolled up. It caught her attention since typically the upper humans seemed to venture away from the docks unless necessary due to the smell. There, a tall man with long blue hair and stunning blue eyes stepped out.

The mermaid could tell that his long light blue coat that he was a very high ranking human since the shipwrecks with the elite, as they were called, would contain such dressings. "Is this him?" She murmured as she felt a sudden invigoration and her body tensed up. She memorized the carriage, horses and the young man with his large hat and powdered white wig that stood by his side. She was ready to map out a path so that she could come close enough to speak to him in the language of this land when a ship suddenly came into port. She didn't recognize it, but the hanging merman by a hook on the mast caused her to clutch her chest as memories of her own father's final fate was echoing in her mind.

But then, something held her attention. It was a large wooden container that was quickly being rolled off the boat, water splashing out of the side while several of the sailors followed. She's seen such glee before and when a small hand and a tiny head, no older than she was when she lost her family, triggered an old lesson by her Master.

_Merchildren can sometimes go for quite a bit more than the adults. This is because nobles like to place them in the equivalent of a bathtub for amusement. They don't understand that to place us in such a device is equivalent to having a human strapped in a chair for weeks on end. They would keep them deep in their households where there is no hope for those who haven't sprouted legs to escape. The only way out is to find a way to end it all, or the human becomes bored and either sells them to another. _

It was a hell that she had narrowly avoided and as the merchild screamed before being pushed back inside to silence his cries, a burning sensation came over her. If she didn't get the merchild out now, they will be pushed far too inland and they will be damned.

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. "Forgive me, my God. I have to do this," she prayed before she looked up and gasped when the servant had run over and snatched the little merboy out from the tub. The servant ran to the edge, dodging sailors before tossing the child back into the sea.

The servant was grasped by his coat before being tossed to the ground. The tall noble with cerulean blue hair walked over and took his rapier and stabbed him in the stomach. He groaned painfully before several men began punching and kicking him, splashes of blood drenching his face and body.

She couldn't stand by as a human who was willing to risk his life for their kind to be slain by his act of goodwill. Not only that but if that noble was willing to injure someone who saved a merchild, he could not possibly be her God. She swam quickly toward another dock, not caring if she's seen or not. As soon as she was close enough she folded her hands and focused her cosmos and voice.

The voice of a well-tuned mermaid was said to be so high that if she was not careful, she would pierce and deafen all who heard it. However, a great deal of focus and concentration will skillfully enter the minds and subconscious of the human, like a needle and thread and bend them to their will. She had never tried it, but she sang her song and caused the attackers to go down upon their knees. She could tell that the effects will only last a few seconds, but it should be long enough. She then swam in around to gain some speed and momentum before she spun in a loop and leaped high in the air to grasp the dock's edge. She gestured her hand to come over, and the servant, clutching his bleeding chest hobbled over to her. Thanks to living in the depths of the sea, her arm easily clutched him with one arm before she dropped back into the dark waters. She kept him close and swam as fast as she could to the open seas. But even the merboy, whom he saved, was helping her by keeping the man buoyant, trying to swim on the surface and cutting through the endless unforgiving waves, was slowing them down too much.

Thetis' head darted toward the docks. While it may take a lot of time to pull up the anchor and turn the vessel around, she knew that at this distance, they will catch up in no time. "Go, dive!" she ordered the merboy.

The child weakly smiled. "Thank you!" he spoke as he twisted downward, his green tail kicked up.

"Go, save yourself," the servant gargled, as the waves smashed against him.

Thetis turned downward toward the man. Her Master spent a lot of time teaching her the main languages of humans allowing her to understand him and others. That was when she reached over and pulled the hat and a white powder wig off that revealed the wet tufts of deep blue hair that was carefully tied back. She couldn't see his eyes, for his face was far too swollen. His gloved hand repeatedly attempted to smack her away. But as far as she was concerned, he will die if he is caught, he will die or if he doesn't get some medical aid. "You must come with me," she spoke as she allowed her body to sink while pulling him down into the deep. She clutched him close, her eyes nervously staring at his face as the blood washed off and revealing his soft features. She had seen the gestures a human would make as their lungs gave in, their cheeks would puff and they would be clawing frantically before giving in.

But as they sank deeper and the light from the surface faded, he showed none. Instead, one arm clung around her neck, his head resting upon her shoulder, while the other pressed against the wound, unaware that they had already sunk eight hundred fathoms.

She had found him.

**O|=========|O**

Thetis held the spot where the rapier blade pierced his body. She removed the top of his clothing, the blood that seeped from it made delicate ribbons while his soft blue hair wavered in the water like the gentle tentacles of a sea anemone.

Her head turned as Myrrha came in.

In the hands of the Eelmaid, was a golden trident. While those who desired armor must ask a Lemurian to craft it, it is said that Hephaestus had crafted all the armors for the Gods and placed them accordingly with Poseidon's placed within his main pillar in Atlantis. It was the sacred weapon of their God and only Poseidon himself or the head Shrine Maiden may grasp it.

"Will he be okay!" Thetis begged fearing she was not quick enough.

Myrrha nodded. "The wound is small and as a God, his cosmos should allow him to heal such an injury. He just needs to be awakened more to access it." She hovered the trident's three-prong end over and the man's body began to give a golden glow. "Rest, my Lord and King." She turned to Thetis. "I must return his sacred weapon to its rightful spot. Thetis, do not leave his side. When he is well, I will speak to him about our next course of action." she spoke as she headed toward the room where the divine armor of Poseidon was guarded.

Thetis watched as the bruises, gashes and the stab wound heal before her, mesmerized at how the purple skin revealed the warm tan color and tight handsome face. That was when his gaze shifted toward her.

"Thetis...that's a lovely name," he spoke, his voice garbled and echoed.

She watched him twist a bit in confusion and slight embarrassment. The mermaid was not surprised since he was wondering why she and Myrrha sounded perfectly clear. "You must focus your voice with your cosmos and direct toward the people you are speaking to. It will take time, your highness."

The man closed his eyes. "Thetis…" he spoke with the same distortion as before. "Thetis…" this time it was a bit clearer. "Thetis..." he repeated until it was perfectly as clear as if he was on the drylands.

She was quite impressed with the speed of his adjustment, but at the same time, wasn't considering this was her Majesty.

**O|============|O**

With her Master constantly out escorting tribes during their migrations to different parts of the oceans, it was up to Thetis to help their God adjust to life in Atlantis and speed up his true awakening. At first, the mermaid felt that the head Shrine Maiden should handle it, but Myrrha felt that since she was far more experienced in taking on ships and that their God seemed to inquire quite a bit about her. While Thetis accepted the duty gratefully, deep down, she found herself in her room simply laying on her stone bench just thinking about simple details about him from how his curly hair had a gentle flutter and while it seemed like he spoke endlessly to their people, she was perceptive to the small shift in his tone to one that seemed far warmer...especially when they were alone.

Despite his human appearance, the people of Atlantis were never fearful of him and he, in turn, was the same way toward them. Even though she couldn't speak during those times, she enjoyed his stories of his life on the dryland.

Apparently, his birth name was Marcellus. He came from a decent household that while not very high, was enough to afford a good education and make some connections. He was cultured, but the main way one can raise in rank was to serve them and the man he was sent to was a High Lord with great wealth and heavy connections to the King. Problem was, said man was not too pleasant to work for due to being obscenely finicky. Say the wrong thing, he would find you a delinquent and promptly dismiss one out of their household, but not say enough and he would find one quite queer and ruin one's reputation. For Marcellus, it was like walking on pins and needles. It did not help that his High Lord had an appetite for the _unique_.

Poseidon remembered that the High Lord had paid quite a bit for something special. When the carriage reached the dock and the merchild was screaming, he could understand his language, as he screamed for his sister and mother, while everyone else looked at him stupidly. The High Lord demanded that he inspects the merboy's teeth and so he took the opportunity to do the right thing.

Down in Atlantis, when he wasn't engaged with the people, he was practicing his powerful cosmos. If he wasn't doing that, he would spend some time figuring out how to best utilize the massive amounts of gold and silver that were gathered and effectively made him richer than the very nation he was raised in. As the God of the Ocean, he desired to seek diplomacy with the humans first and the only way to be welcomed there was to be richer than them. He will go through with his secondary plan and knows that he will raise the ire of Athena back in Olympus.

But there was one duty that he enjoyed the most and that was when Thetis would take time to teach him the smaller histories that as a God he would miss, those that her teacher passed down to her. At first, she tried to be as eloquent and as educated as Myrrha was to her, but it would devolve into something more casual.

"….It was my first mission. All Myrrha had me do was find a ship with the name "Atlas of the Sea," Thetis spoke as they sat in between some tall coral to stay hidden away from the others.

"It sounds like a safe and easy mission," Poseidon spoke as he sat with his knees pulled in.

"It was." Thetis giggled a bit. "But there was a problem."

"Oh?"

"I was so nervous, I contacted Myrrha the moment I saw it and a group that belonged to the Dogfish tribe was nearby and ready to cross paths with the ship. She hurried and boarded it and was about ready to destroy it when she spotted the crates. Apparently, it was a crab vessel called "Pallas of the Sea", but there were so many old barnacle glue over the name that it distorted the lettering," she spoke before finally breaking out into laughter while her God joined him.

"Nobody was hurt, were they?"

"She accidentally broke one crate, but the dogfish tribe fed quite well when it was raining crustaceans on top of them. Other than that, the fishermen left with another frightening tale of the armored black demon of the seas."

Poseidon chuckled at the sight. While he had not fully awakened, he could sense that the God within him felt relief since fishermen made a large portion of his faithful and those who showed greater respect toward leaving his ascended subjects alone. "It doesn't sound like your Master, didn't let such a mistake to deny you further missions."

She shook her head. "She is dedicated to our people, but accepting of mistakes as long as I learned from them." She leaned her hands back. "So from then on, I made sure not to hesitate when needed. When your former High Lord was on the dock. I thought he would be the one. He matched the features described by my Master."

"I don't know, perhaps you should have taken him to Atlantis."

"Why's that?"

"Because he would have drowned."

The two laughed a bit, before controlling it as they could hear a group swimming nearby. They brought their hands to their faces to still the bubbles coming out while trying to avoid their noise. She turned her head and notice a long lingering stare, one she saw many times to those she denied, the type where they tried to show a longing by gazing at her eyes and will secretly shift toward everything below when she blinked.

She could tell him that she needed to return to her room and that it was close to the time for him to retire in his chambers. But instead, she just wanted to stay nearby, and she could tell that he felt the same. She nervously turned her tail, the fin gently fluttering over his bare feet. She could feel her heart quicken. She had learned of the gesture from those who did the same, but she had either rejected them or they had abandoned their desires of her.

Would he do the same?

This was no simple merman either, but the God of the Ocean and she was merely the apprentice toward the Head Shrine Maiden.

She watched as he leaned forward and gently stroked the sleeve on her arm. "I notice that...you're the only one besides me who wears clothes underwater. Why is that?"

It was an interesting perception, one that she hadn't noticed since finding him several weeks ago. When she first met him, it made sense. But he had grown used to being around the bare bodies of several of their kind. "I...dodon't know…" but the truth was she did know the answer. She hated clothes. But she was worried about what he would think of her body, the same insecurities her deceased sister had at this age. "It is rather ridiculous." She pulled the white blouse and set it aside. Now he was _definitely_ not looking at her eyes.

He didn't care if she could see this, but neither did she.

He leaned over and using one hand to carefully hold her head and guided it toward his lips and she followed through without any protest. It was long and it lingered. Whatever direction he pulled her she came down upon him. She could tell he seemed well-practiced, perhaps with a human up above. But then he paused and looked at her with a somewhat disheartened look. For a moment, her heart began to freefall. Was she… _a disappointment_? "What's wrong?" she spoke as she clung to him more. "Is it _me_?"

He shook his head while stroking her feathery hair, keeping her close to let her know that such fears were absurd. "No… it's just… it feels _different_ down here. The sense of touch feels a bit dulled and I can't smell you...taste you…" he spoke as he stroked her bare back. "But I _want_ you…"

She melted and in a way, felt the same. She heard from others describing their firsts from everything like paradise or leaping over the moon. Yet when she pressed her lips against his, it didn't feel as it should, as if a thick curtain was blocking the two, the same force that kept them safe from the pressure of the deep ocean. "The beach… the place we like to call the space where land and sea meet. Where...mermaids and mermen go to sprout legs."

And that night...she did.

**O|============|O**

Thetis laid the pool that had now drained to about half its depth.

Surrounded by the gulls, her mind went back and thought of the endless nights she spent with the God of the Ocean. Such pleasant thoughts.

She knew her time was growing short and she wanted nothing more than to return to such memories for those that followed were far too tragic.

The disaster of the Battle of the Mu Continent that involved the clash of three Mariner Generals with their Poseidon's Wrath and the Saint's equivalent to it of Athena Exclamation resulted in the sinking of the continent.

The only good that came out of that was an agreement that neither party will ever perform such a move again. When it happened, she thought the world was going to end and did not desire to see such a thing again.

While they were able to preserve the pillars, the seven Mariner Generals who were made up of their people as well as human sympathizers, were killed before Athena sealed Poseidon up.

In the battle between the forces of land versus the sea, they had lost and the price was far too high.

Those that had ascended were continued to be hunted down and only through old lessons taught by her master, her wits, and luck has she survived for so long. What was worse, was that the stories of how her people were hunted were twisted into the reverse where they hunted Lemurians. It was ridiculous! Why would her people need boats to hunt Lemurians? Did they not consider that blast killed many on land while the rest had no vessel to swim to safety?

It was a case where the victors write history and passed on their descendants their false truths and that there were hardly any merfolk left to contradict such lies.

Even though she survived, to see the ocean so empty was too much to bear. Even if those that did not ascend like the fish, the rays, the whales and sharks still exist, it was the equivalent of walking in a village to see it devoid of humans, but being thankful that the crows were still perched upon buildings and the dogs still roam the streets.

When the fishermen, began taking far more than they should and the large amounts of pollution that was killing even the unascended, it was too much.

That was when she stopped living.

Her body descended back into the form of her ancestors of the Dragon Blood fish. One would think she would've been eaten, but just like these seagulls surrounding her, can sense her cosmos and knew she was too special to be killed.

Here she was, in a shallow pool with nowhere to go, with nothing left but to think of what few beautiful memories she had as she used to in her room before the first Holy War.

Then the birds scattered. At first she thought the tide was coming. Instead, from her blurry vision, she could see the familiar rows of blue curls appeared, before his warm, yet small hands picked her up. She felt the gentle rocking of each footsteps and words of comfort telling her she will be okay. She should be frightened but found it soothing.

He lowered her body downwards into the waters, taking care not to toss her like a stone into the sea.

She swam in place. Contemplating. It was then she realized, she felt _him_ for the first time in centuries, at least she thinks it was him.

She swam as deep as she could, back to the Mermaid Scale, untouched since her teacher fell, long repaired by the nutrients of the ocean after being shattered to dust by the piercing roses of Pisces Avon.

_You will know when you are ready, Merchild. _

_No matter how bleak things become, never give up hope._

She goes to some underwater greens and begins to eat once more. It felt good, but it will take a long time, perhaps years to regain her ascended form, before she could return back to the empty shrine of Poseidon.

While hope began to fill her eyes, so did centuries of anger and loneliness. Humans were ignorant. They see only the surface of the sea and find it beautiful and enchanting yet won't recognize all the destruction and death that takes place down below.

She will regain her strength, take over the role that was bequeathed to her by her Master.

They will fulfill his plan of ending the abuse humans have incurred against those of the ocean.

They will unite land and sea at last where all seven continents join Atlantis underwater.

**THE END**


	11. Saint Elsa!: A Frozen Crossover

**Saint Elsa!**

**Request:** UCanGo

**Prompt:** A Frozen x Saint Seiya crossover

**Author's Notes:** **Never thought anyone would ask for this pair as a request, but UCanGo had a plot bunny and she asked if I could write it. The hard part of this was they wanted singing and it's hard to depict it in writing. Hopefully, it works out.**

**O|==============|O**

The snow was so frozen that with each step she took, the top layer would crack and refused to leave behind deep footsteps, not that she wanted to be seen.

Today was the day she became the queen. All month long, she focused on practicing on holding the same orb and scepter that her late father held when he was crowned King of Arendelle. It wasn't that she was afraid of the responsibilities that came with the position, but the fear that without her gloves during the ceremony, her kingdom, her allies, and her sister would see her powers of ice and think she was something wicked.

And indeed such a fear came into fruition when during an argument, she lost her temper and she released a burst of sharp ice spears that while didn't hurt anyone, easily frightened those present, including Anna.

So she ran. It didn't matter where, just as long as it was in the opposite direction of her home. "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_

"You know, if you turn your head upwards, you will see that you're not alone."

Elsa's eyes widened as she turned her head toward a man with hair that was so blue and straight that it blew in the air like a waterfall. "I was thinking," she held her hands and turned downwards. "I know, you may find it odd, but I like to sing when I think."

"Not really," he spoke, never raising or lowering his tone. In fact, she seemed like one of the saner ones among Sanctuary.

Elsa had never seen someone so cold. He carried a very stoic face, his cheeks so smooth and without wrinkles around his lips as if he had never smiled. But what surprised her, was how he was dressed. "Aren't you cold?" she spoke, staring at his bare arms and tank top.

"It doesn't bother me, not that I had a choice since it was summer one moment and now a tundra the next." He could see her wide expressive eyes closed while her hands were folding even tighter into her body. "So why did you cause it?"

Elsa let out a short gasp. "How did you know I did it? My father taught me to conceal and not feel!" She had to personally greet every guest at the coronation whether they be a royal, a noble or a commoner and knew he wasn't there.

Camus quietly gestured with his hand and caused several flakes of snow to swirl into a ball and motions it to float near her. That was when her body glowed a bright blue, that mirrored the color of it. "Because your cosmos matched what had happened here." He dropped his hand. "Your father's words are wise, but chances are he has no experience." He turned around and began walking toward his training grounds. "Come with me, and I will teach you how to conceal and not feel, without failing it this time around," he spoke as he continued onwards, with the light crunches of the snow following him like a shadow.

**O|==========|O **

_Three Months Later…_

Ivan, the Crystal Saint, whistled as he carried his bag in one hand and his Cloth on his back. He was casually admiring the reindeer herd that trotted in the back when a bright burst of red cosmos flashed in front of him. But he is not surprised or startled. He was quite used to the Scorpio's flashy appearances. "Ah Milo, come to welcome me home?" he spoke.

The Scorpio, dressed in his casuals nodded. "I did! Six month-long missions are never easy. Even Camus was giving me taps of cosmos messages to hear about your progress." He shifted his eyes. "_But you didn't hear that from me,_" he whispered with a toothy grin.

Ivan chuckled. His Master was always trying to hide his kind nature. It warmed his heart knowing his teacher, despite never wishing a single farewell every time he left for a mission, was always fretting about him like a mother when he was gone."

Milo reached inside his Cloth Box and pulled out a brown sack and tossing it to the Crystal Saint. "Shall we unite with him and celebrate your return?"

Ivan tore the paper to reveal a silver bottle, not surprised that Milo would always purchase nothing but the best stuff. "Sounds fantastic. Is he in the house?"

Milo shook his head. "Actually, I'm not sure where he is. I've been off on a four-month mission tracking a few black Saints and hadn't come over for a while. I even sat inside for a few hours and read his insanely large collection of Aeschylus."

The Crystal Saint raised an eyebrow as Milo rolled his eyes. Despite his playful nature, Milo was well-grounded in ancient literature. "Is he a terrible author?"

Milo shook his head. "No, he's not bad. It's quite good, but Goddess, it was _so_ depressing. Saga said it best when he compared him as the Nine Inch Nails of the age of antiquity. Anyways, you have a better feel for his schedule. Where could he be?"

"The animal den is a good start. We should begin our search there," he spoke as he pointed in the direction before the two Saints headed in that direction.

Typically they had mastered the art of running at either Mach 5 or light-speed without much trouble but were so shocked at what they saw that the two clumsily tumbled to their destination, causing layers of fresh snow to toss in the air.

Ivan was the first to pull himself up and was ready to leap toward the polar bear when Camus silently snatched him by his trainer while tossing a ball of ice cosmos to freeze Milo's foot in place.

"Eeeeek!" screamed Elsa as she covered her braided hair and ducked as a large white paw with claws as large as her hands swiped violently at her matching light blue trainer and pants. "Master! Is it over yet?" she shrieked as she ran over behind a rock and circled in the opposite direction the bear would move.

"Master!?" scoffed Milo as the teenage queen backed away before tripping. He raised his hand and shot a warning scarlet needle near the bear's foot, causing the beast to run away in the other direction. He watched his friend produce an annoyed look on his face, and as much as he pushes others during training, even he knew when an exercise was too much.

Elsa, completely out of breath while resting her hands at the bottoms of her thighs, struggled to walk over. Still, despite her state, she took the time to bow before the Aquarius. "Master, what will I do?"

Camus knew Pokey the bear was familiar with how painful one Scarlet Needle was and will probably be not seen for days. "Return to the lake and take several laps. Now that Ivan is back, he will oversee it."

"Yes, Master Camus," the Saint and queen spoke quickly before running off.

"You shouldn't have interfered," the Aquarius chastised him the moment Elsa and the Crystal Saint were far enough.

Milo folded his arms. Knowing Camus for as long as he did, he could tell that his friend's hidden compassionate side was showing. Camus didn't register this new trainee with Sanctuary nor gave her an Amazon mask that way if he needed to, he could release her training without consequences. "Seriously? You are forcing her to take down the bear?"

"I am merely building up her physical strength and reflexes as quickly as possible," he curtly spoke. "By the way, she's not a trainee, she is Saint Elsa of Cygnus."

"What!?"

"_Elsa, before I show you your new home, I want you to gaze upon this. This is the Eternal Iceberg where the Cygnus Cloth is kept. Here, it has laid dormant since the age of myth, absorbing the Arctic properties to enhance its frost armor. Only by shattering it, can you obtain it."_

_Elsa walked over and tapped it, causing it to disintegrate into a fine powder. She flipped the top and the white cloth covered her body. "Got it!"_

"That's it!" Milo was exasperated. "She just takes a Cloth that has never been claimed with a single tap?" Now he can see why he is working her as hard as he was since she was the epitome of a mary sue. "Hmmm, perhaps you weren't crazy to not take either Issak or Hyoga a few years ago."

Camus gave a curt nod. "Her cosmos rivals even the gods, but she needs to improve her physical strength quickly."

"But you have plenty of time!"

"No, I don't. The Galactic Tournament is next month and if she is to convince the Kido Saints that she is fit to be a gladiator, she needs to ditch the chocolates and train.

**O|==========|O**

GALACTIC WARS- JAPAN

The colosseum was far larger than she expected and louder than she anticipated. The noise and thunderous applause weren't bad in the center of the ring when she fought Ichi and defeated him with a simple snap that froze his Cloth and destroyed it. But the heat was intense. Apparently, they cranked it up so that every Saint would have that sweaty look to allow their tight muscles to glisten more, but with the Amazon mask on, it felt sticky underneath. She turned her head and watched the Andromeda Saint walk in with a sullen look. "Shun!" she called out and waved her hand.

The green-haired Japanese child approached her with a soft smile. "Hey Elsa!" he spoke as the two hugged each other. "Hey, I kept forgetting to tell you this, but I liked your fight with Ichi."

Elsa, after being given a crash course on how Amazons express emotion, tilted her head in happiness. "Thank you. I didn't want to hurt him, so I tried to make it fast, but not painful. Although I didn't appreciate that Saori Kido chastised me for defeating him too quickly and without much violence." How was she to know would make the ratings drop?"

Shun shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about that. I'm glad you feel the same way as I do when it comes to these things."

He was so peaceful and gentle. In fact, everyone there was kind, but, Shun was the closest thing to an angel. "Why are you here?"

That was when his face saddened. "I wanted to see my brother, but he's not here." He looked up as he heard his name called to face Jabu before he sighed reluctantly. "I need to get this over with."

The former queen of Arendelle was surprised as Shun's presence caused the boys to cheer and the girls to swoon. But being on the side, she could see the disappointed look of her friend and while she's seen him fight against dummies, it was clear he wasn't going to raise a fist to his friend on the stage.

Things were going well when she felt a presence so frightening and hateful, that even the crowd, despite no cosmos training seemed to be aware of it. To her surprise, Shun's face lit up in happiness. She turned to where the Sagittarius Cloth was and gasped to see a figure with a mysterious mask over his face before he revealed himself. It was Ikki, Shun's lost brother.

Elsa jerked her head as Shun attempted to pacify him, only for the Phoenix to strike him down. When Wolf Nachi was ready to fight Ikki, her eyes spotted a strange red ball of concentrated cosmos in his hand. Her wise teacher had told her to be wary of such cosmos because it typically meant to be a hidden but powerful attack. After seeing what he had done, she didn't want to risk anyone else to be hurt. She threw her hand up and raised a reflective wall of ice that bounced Genma Ken back at the Phoenix causing him to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widened before he fell back.

"Ikki! Oh no!" Shun rushed over to his side as he clutched his brother. "Ikki, are you okay?"

The phoenix stared listlessly before tears fell at his eyes as his years on Death Queen Island flashed before him in a less than a few seconds. "Esmeralda…" he stared at the great wall of ice. "... I promised her I would show her snow… _I promised_..."

Shun turned toward his brother and could see by the myriad of scars on his body, that he had been through so much. He looked up to Elsa. "Could you?"

Elsa nodded.

Saori took the jet and they flew over to Death Queen Island. Elsa walked down the steps and gazed at the hellish landscape before she raised her hands and summoned her cosmos. The seemingly endless lava from the volcano slowed down before cooling down and calming it until the snow transformed it into a peaceful mountain.

Ikki walked over and knelt down before the lone grave before he and Shun clasped their hands and prayed for her just as they used to do for their mother's tombstone.

The queen smiled, happy that her friends found peace. But ever since the Colosseum, her Master had been quite silent, perhaps seeing what she did on tv. She was told to take out all the Saints there, for fighting for self-gain was forbidden. But everyone was kind and young children. "I'm sorry Master. I came to you to help understand my powers. While you helped quite a bit, I know that my abilities are meant to help and not hurt others." She thought to herself, knowing she will have to speak with him in person. Little did she know, her chance will be coming up.

**O|============|O**

_A few days later_

**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**

But it was too late. In the flurry of Ptolemy's phantom arrows, the only true one struck the Goddess in her chest, causing her to tumble.

"Miss Saori!" cried Shun as Ikki held her still, yet breathing body. "We have to heal her!" the Andromeda cried.

"I'm afraid that won't work. She is cursed and will die in twelve hours." Spoke Mu as he stepped forward, fully dressed in the Gold Cloth of Aries. "If you pull it out, she will die immediately and only the Pope can help save her." He spoke as the Fire clock lit up. Even though he knew it wasn't the true Pope, there was no choice and surely this was a part of the great plan of Athena to restore order in Sanctuary.

Seiya wished Mu would speak faster if it is this important. "Okay fine, where is he?"

Mu gestured over toward the long rows of steps. "You must cross the twelve houses and reach him at the top. Only then will he find you worthy."

"Houses?" She thought to herself, remembering her Master's words when he talked to her about his own role in Sanctuary. She ran a little way and raised her finger to count each Temple along the path. "He's said he was in the eleventh one!" she spoke to herself.

"Elsa! Where are you going?" called Shun.

"I'm going to take a shortcut!" she shouted back before she dropped her hands and began to make her own staircase, running as fast as she could.

Aldebaran peered from the side of the house in shock. "_Mu, there is a girl creating an ice staircase outside of Sanctuary! Won't she die if she hits the invisible barrier?_"

Mu watched Elsa as she climbed higher and higher. _"Normally she would. The barrier my ancestors have crafted was made to repel Judge-level Specters from simply flying inside. However, because the head Judge hated music, they made sure to craft a bypass in case they need it. If someone were to approach it while singing at a mezzo-soprano range, it will synchronize with the barrier and the singer will be free to enter as they please."_

Aldebaran's jaw dropped. As absurd as it was, he knew his friend's quirks and he was deeply serious about this.

**O|===========|O**

HOUSE OF AQUARIUS

Elsa wiped her face and was breathing hard. Even if it was faster, it was still a long way up. "Master!" She called out. "Athena needs help! She was struck by a cursed arrow and we need to save her!" A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. It was her Master, but despite his persistent stoic expression, there was something different about him aside from his Gold Cloth that he wore.

"Elsa… I've been expecting you." Although he was surprised at how quick she was to the point that he had to pull his roast duck off the fire so it wouldn't burn. "I sent you on a mission to kill the Bronze Saints, and instead you fight with them. Why?"

"They aren't our enemies!" The blonde raised a hand. "And neither are you. I need your help reaching the Pope so we can heal her!"

Camus lowered his head and knew such a thing wouldn't happen, even if she was successful. "Fine, if you want my help, then a test is in order. I have one final technique to teach you."

Elsa raised a brow. "But Master, you haven't taught me any techniques." In fact, most of the time when it came to cosmos, she's been the one to show him her moves and he was busy jotting notes.

"True, but there is still one move that every one of my pupils must master, Aurora Execution where a blast reaching Absolute Zero is shot and defeat even a Gold Saint," he spoke as he found a good spot. "Mirror my hands, Elsa. We shall perform the move together. The one who survives it… wins."

Elsa shook her head wildly. She had never seen it, but by his tone and the very name of it, she didn't like it at all! But as she always had, she did as she was told. "AURORA!" she shouted with him as she brought her hands together as if holding a vase.

"Goodbye, Elsa," Camus thought, knowing that she had more power in one finger than he did in his whole body. "EXECUTION!"

It wasn't even a contest as Elsa's blast easily overpowered the Aquarius and causing him to fall over, his skin so cold and hard that it had turned a light blue, with frost covering his body. His lungs were so tight, he felt like he was choking. "Elsa...you did well...I'm glad...I met you," he brought his frozen hand to his chest. "Elsa...I know I tell you to stop… but...I really liked your singing. _Don't stop_," he muttered before he collapsed on the tile.

"Master Camus!" She ran to him as fast as she could and began to sob as she clutched his body. "_Oh Master_… you were the first one I was comfortable around my powers." The tears ran harder as she clutched him tighter. "I love you!" she whispered.

Suddenly, the light blue color in his skin faded and the frost began to melt before the French man was restored to his rightful color. Camus fluttered his eyes. "What...happened…"

Elsa gasped as she clenched him tighter, grinning wildly. "Your heart was frozen, and love has thawed it!" She cried.

Camus raised an eyebrow. "But...that's not how it works! My cells should all be dead and all life should cease."

The Queen looked down. "Master, I don't mean to correct you, but you're trying to use logic when that's not how two Absolute Zeros works either."

Camus nodded, "yes." He bit his lip. "Elsa...uh...I…what you said earlier…there's something you should know."

She smiled. "It's okay, I'm the same way."

"Oh good…" he muttered. He's glad since it would very awkward every time Milo came over.

**O|=============|O**

The Pope turned downward as every rose in the garden froze solid before another blast smashed them into pieces.

Elsa and Camus ran up the final set of steps after locking Aphrodite into a weaker version of Ice Coffin to keep him away for a couple of hours.

The Queen made it to the top before she and Camus bowed. "Your Holiness, I have made it to the top of the Twelve Houses! I beg you, you must help Athena!" She looked up and noticed that the Pope was staring at her curiously. "Your Holiness?"

The Pope gave a chuckle. "Well well… of all the places… I didn't expect to see you here..._Queen_ Elsa…"

The Cygnus Saint gasped as she threw off her mask, tradition be damned. "HANS!?"

The Pope held out his hands and tossed his mask aside revealing his smug face. "You got it!"

"Hans? Why are you the Pope and where is Saga?" The French man accused.

The thirteenth son of the Southern Isles pulled off a glove. "Funny story! If you recall, Elsa I wanted to marry your sister. However, when the snow that you caused, caused too many headaches, I met one of our old allies and realized he was much more powerful than ruling Arendalle, and so I decided to lay out all the charms."

Camus frowned. "Let me guess, through song?"

"You got it!"

**O|=============|O**

**Saga:** Okay, can I just say something crazy?

**Hans: **I love crazy!

**Saga: **All my life has been a series of stairs that I race.

And then suddenly I run into you!

**Hans:** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like,

I've been searching for my whole life to find my own place.

**Saga:** And maybe it's just the cookies with all that Prozac in my food!

**Hans:** But with you,

**Saga:** But with you,

**Hans: **I found my place!

**Saga:** You're not two-faced!

**Together:** And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

**O|=============|O**

Hans pulled off his glove. "One song later, we got married. And _bam_! Now I am in command of one of the most powerful armies in the world!"

Elsa could freeze him in one place but shook her head from such thoughts. "How could you! I knew you were trouble when tried to get Anna to marry you, and now you pulled the same thing on another person!?" She gasped. "Do you even love my Sister or Saga?"

Hans, classic Disney villain he was, smiled smugly. "Your sister? No, not really! And Saga? Oh, poor crazy Saga. If only there was someone out there who loved him? He was so desperate that he was willing to marry me, just like that." He turned his head as the Gemini stood there with a mere towel and dripping wet, hearing the whole thing. "Oh hello, sweetheart," he spoke as he gasped when his hair shifted from a royal blue to an ash grey. "Wait a second, he has powers too?"

Camus nodded. "He can tear holes in the fabric of time and space and cause devastating explosions," he calmly stated.

Hans' eyes widened before he tried to run down the stairs before tripping over his own robes and tumbled downwards.

Elsa watched as the angry Gemini raised his hands, focusing his power into a large blast. It was frightening, but she knew she couldn't let him do this. "Saga, please stop."

**Elsa:** Let it go!

"**I will not!**"

But Elsa was relentless and sang louder than ever.

**Elsa:** _Let it go!_

The Gemini's glowing red eyes stared, until the musical bug bit.

**Saga: ****Can't hold it back anymore!**

He sang too before he casually tossed his attack, destroying the balcony on the side along with centuries-old furniture.

**Elsa:** Let it go! Let it go!

Saga sighed as he looked down at Hans feeling the tune working its magic

**Saga: Go away before I kill one more.**

**Hans:** I won't stay, I will take my leave!

**Saga:** Go away and be far gone,

You're lucky I let you slip away!

He sang as he watched Hans ran down the steps.

Saga threw his hands on his face. Just like the music of Orphee, it soothed his cursed side and his blue hair returned. "How could he! I thought he was the one!" he sobbed.

But Elsa reached over and clutched his hands. "Oh Saga, you will find love one day. But you just can't marry a man you just met."

Saga nodded before he looked down. "I should get dressed."

"Oh, I got it!" Elsa chirped as she pointed her fingers and created a glittery blue trainer.

**O|===========|O **

And so, Elsa grabbed the shield of Athena and used it to cure her Goddess. Realizing her home was still covered in snow, she told her Master she had to return back to her country and fix Arendelle now that she figured out how to do so in the House of Aquarius. To keep her vows to Sanctuary, she became an ambassador and was able to perform both duties while her sister served as the Queen.

What of Sanctuary? Saga and all those with connections to the death of the Pope and Aiolos were placed under House arrest but were later pardoned after their assistance in protecting Athena in the later attacks by Poseidon and Hades.

**O|=======|O **

SIBERIA

Ivan the Crystal Saint relaxed by the fire as he continued to read some old texts while polishing off another cup of vodka. He looked up at his Master who would normally be quite drawn to old literature was merely laying his head on his table with quite a somber look. "You miss her, don't you, Master?"

Camus shifted his eyes. Normally he wouldn't comment on it, but it was something he couldn't hide. "It is..._quiet_ here." Every morning she would sing to herself in her room, and thanks to the thin walls, everyone could hear it. He was used to the silence, but now it was unpleasant without her small songs.

"Yes, she did have a lovely voice," commented Ivan trying to fill the vacuum of silence.

Camus sat up and placed a hand on his head. "I wish I didn't I tell her to stop singing over here."

"You had your reasons, Master. Remember, conceal, don't feel?"

But Camus shook his head. "Strange isn't it. I came to her declaring I would help her master it, yet she is full of emotions and is not only more powerful than me…" he sighed. "She saved my life because she didn't hold them back."

A knock echoed in the room, causing the Crystal Saint to nearly drop his glass.

Camus shifted his eyes and opened the door.

A girl with brown hair and a long cloak stepped forward. "Excuse me, my name is Belle! May I please come in?"

Ivan stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

Belle clasped her hands. "I was imprisoned in a castle with strange talking objects and a large beast. I managed to free myself by using a magical book to teleport myself, but I don't know where to go," she sobbed before she spotted the large shelves. "Oh my, do you have a library?" She gasped at the rows in front of her. She turned to the men, and they both seemed friendly. "Could I stay here?"

"If Master will allow it?" spoke Ivan.

Belle looked down at the book on the table. "Wow, Greek Literature. I've always thought about reading it, but I never know where to start." She pulled her hand close to her face. "I'm sorry, you haven't decided. Can I stay here?

The two Saints of Siberia turned to each other and perhaps it was Elsa, or perhaps Camus had learned to open his heart more. The french man came up, and while a simple yes would do, followed by a gesture of the hand to show her what to read. But something else followed and an orchestra of background music erupted in their heads.

**Camus:** Be our guest, be our guest.

You picked a good spot just to rest.

Hang you cloak up on the hook, cherie,

and we'll provide the rest.

**Ivan:** There is Plato, but he's on reserve,

And Ovid can be a perve,

Aristophanes , is hilarious,

**Together:** Don't believe us, go read Plutus!

**Camus:** The play Alcestis, involves some dance,

**Ivan:** Sappho wrote quite a bit romance.

**Together:** And you can't get any more tragic than Euripedes!

**Camus:** Go on, and pick out a book.

Take a glance, and then you'll

be our guest! Oui, be our guest!

**Together:** Be our guest!

**THE END**

**O|=======|O **

Bonus Scene

"So what do you think, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto sat in his chair. "It's brilliant! By tacking on Frozen, Saint Seiya may actually break through the US Market at last!" He jerked his head. "Mokuba!"

"Yes, big brother?"

"Did you contact Disney yet?"

"Yes, big brother."

"What did they say?"

"They said, if we want the Frozen/Saint Seiya series to go through, the Crystal Saint needs to be played by an African American Oscar winner, Saga has to be portraited by Scarlett Johansson, and more queer baiting dialogue is formated in a way that can be censored for a Chinese audience."

"Done!" Seto snapped. "Now go call Netflix to take their reboot and go fuck themselves and tell Disney+ we'll submit a pilot!"

Mokuba reached for the phone and did as he was told. "Big Brother, bad news, Netflix says we can't use The Struts for the opening."

Kaiba slammed his fist down. "Dammit. That was the only good thing from that show!" He returned his hand to his face and stroked his brilliant chin. "The only sounds that soothe me are when Joey Wheeler finally admits how pathetic he is. Tell me little brother, who's popular right now among our targeted demographic?"

"I believe it is My Chemical Romance and Taylor Swift, sir."

"Fine have them do a duet of a pop version of Chikyuugi and we should all be set."

**O|==========|O**

**Jenny: And that ends The Apple of DISCORD series. I feel bad it is close to a month late, but I'm glad I was able to get it all done. It was a challenge, but it was alot of fun. Maybe I'll do it again next year, who knows? Hope you enjoy, let me know if you have any favorites from the series.**


End file.
